Into the Avatar World
by livstar235
Summary: Olivia gets sucked into the Avatar world and she has to figure out why she's there. She will have to go through many struggles and tests before she finds out who she truely is.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So it took me a minute to think. How was I going to repost this? I still sort of have no idea. So I guess I'll replace it with the old chapter one...which I just did if you're reading this.**

**And before I forget, Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender wasn't my idea, but I wish it was.**

**One more thing: I'M GRADUATING TOMORROW, HUZZAH!** **Now only the story.**

* * *

Pencils tapping, people picking at their nails, hidden texting, and quiet conversations carried throughout the classroom as we all impatiently waited for that bell that would end our week at school. The ticking from the clock in the back of the classroom is what kept us all perked up. I glanced up at it, to only watch the second marker strike twelve and it finally rang. Students shot out of their seats for the freedom that they craved for all week.

I scooped up my backpack and carried my English books on my way out of the room as I told the teacher to have a nice weekend. Always the last one out of the room, but that meant I didn't have to shove anyone as I went through the doorway. I took my time as I navigated through the hallways and bumped into people who randomly stopped in front of me to have conversations, which happened all the time. I sighed as I weaved around them to get to my locker.

Cautiously, I opened my locker and peeked in and saw books leaning against the door, ready to fall the moment I would open it. I swung it open and put my other arm under the books to catch them and prevent them from hitting the floor. I sighed out of pure relief before I grabbed the books I needed for the weekend and stashed the rest back before slamming the door shut.

I made my way through the diminishing crowds as I went outside, where my mom would be waiting in her nice blue Honda CRV. I crawled into the back and dumped my stuff behind me. My two little brothers were already in and buckled, bickering loudly on our drive home, just like they always did.

Oh, that reminds me, I should have introduced myself, I'm Olivia, the oldest out of three children. My life has been quite boring: an average student in high school that played the part of the only female geek and I'm proud of it. People have found it funny that I'm quite clumsy, but I really don't care, I just roll with it.

When we got home and my brothers shoved each other out of the car, I went up to my room and went right onto the computer. Due to my dad being a huge computer geek, we all have our own computers in the house, and note that he is for PC and not Mac. Never has been, and I will never understand why. As I waited for the computer to turn on, I rolled back in my chair and looked at myself in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair reached down to the end of my shoulder blades, in its natural curl form, with a bit of frizz that I could never get rid of, of course. I had a round face, and still a bit of baby fat in my cheeks, but people said that I looked to be of drinking age. If I stood up, I would easily be 5"10 or 5'11..yeah I'm tall, but that's the reason why I'm in basketball.

I got back to the computer and browsed the web, eventually ending up in the fanfictions, my current obsession being Avatar the Last Air bender. "Would be awesome if they were real," I murmured every time as I thought about the show.

"Olivia," called my mother, "we're going out to eat dinner. How much homework do you have?"

I sighed, "I have a lot, and I want to finished it tonight so I have a free weekend." It's partially true, I did have homework, but I'm a horrible procrastinator and won't do it until the night before or the day that it was due.

"Alright, see you later then" and my family left the house, just like that.

I looked out the window to see the car leaving the house, I smiled in relief, it felt good to be alone, finally. I remembered that the Avatar was on tonight, even though it was a re-run. I rushed down the hall, and stumbled down the stairs, missing the last step and I slid on the wood floors as I ran to the family room and leapt onto the couch and turned on the television. I was just in time to watch the full episode.

As the introduction for the show came up, I had noticed something slightly off about it, but before I could observe what the reason was, the television went black. I furrowed my brows in confusion, the lights were still on. TV off, lights on…okay, that's not weird. I hope the light bulb in the television didn't go off again.

I perked up, "What just happened," I wondered aloud. The television just had a new light bulb put in it, and it can't be broken, it was too new.

The screen suddenly went white and the rest of the power went off, I squinted my eyes from the brightness, there were black silhouettes of human figures on the screen. I heard a chuckle, "we finally found you." His voice was deep and velvety, almost heavenly, yet it still frightened me.

My body tensed, are they talking to me? "What do you mean," my voice quivered.

"You are the one we have been searching for," he said, like if it was that obvious, "you are coming with us."

I blinked, how on earth could they make me come with them? They are on a television screen, it's not like- oh crap. The air around me started pulling me towards the television, like a tornado sucking me to my demise. I grabbed onto the couch, the wind around me tugged on to me even harder, "you will be coming, Olivia. Resistance is Futile." Wait, they know my name? This is all too weird.

Finally, I had lost my grip and slipped through the television, like if it wasn't even there. A sudden wave of exhaustion overwhelmed me. Everything grew dark and blurry, the last thing I could remember thinking was, why me?

* * *

__**Alrighty then, the next edited chapter will be out ASAP, and I have no clue when that is, could be tomorrow for all I know. Go ahead and read ahead if you like, or just wait for the edited updates.**

**Thanks for reading! Have an awesometastic day! Also, please leave a review, I would very much like to know what you think. I LIKE OPINIONS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar or any of it's characters, only my own made up character(s).**

**Ok, got the next chapter. I'm not that busy this weekend, so I had enough time to type another chapter…. NEHO, my chair broke, so I stole my brother's chair so I could sit here and type this up.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and a bright light was right in my face, I blinked many times to adjust, but afterwards, a man spoke, "ah, so you're finally awake." It was the same voice that I heard before I- I was sucked in to my own television. It startled me as I remembered what had happened.

I noticed three figures out of the light, so I could not see their faces, only the outlines of their bodies, but I was sure there were three of them. After recalling what occurred, I noticed I was strapped to the chair I was sitting in. "Um…why am I tied to a chair," I questioned, kind of scared because there are three men in the same room as me, and I don't know them.

The same man chuckled, "so you wouldn't fall."

I know that I would have fallen out of the chair while I was blacked out, because I'm clumsy like that, I shyly smiled, "I thank you for that."

The man stepped out into the light, revealing himself. His wavy brown hair barely touchy his broad shoulders, and his exotic sea blue eyes were focused on me. He looked almost angelic, and having now clue where I am, I accidently allowed the words slip through my lips, "are you an angel?"

He smiled at my stupid curiosity, "something of the sort." He kneeled down by the chair and untied me, "But I am much older than I look." He looked to be in the mid-twenties, "we work with maintaining different dimensions, or universes, whatever you want to call it. But we aren't necessarily dead, neither are we alive, it's complicated. On the other hand, you are needed somewhere else."

I moved around my arms, letting the blood flow, it felt good to move them again, I looked up at the man, or whatever he is, "I'm confused, could you elaborate?"

He smirked knowingly, I hate it when people smirk like that, "what I mean is that your talents could be used somewhere else where it is needed."

I stared at him, even more confused than I was a minute ago, "what talents, it's not like I have any."

He laughed, now I started thinking he likes taunting me, making me feel stupid, "you will see eventually, some talents have been given to you already on your world, and others will be revealed throughout your journey. But you will still be clumsy and all of those other fun things." Great, he likes making fun of me, and he also knew my upcoming question, "and your appearance will be the same, but your clothing will change as you enter the other dimension. Also, you will have a new memory, and you will not completely forget the world you were born." It's like if he can read minds.

I nodded, understanding the bit he just told me, but I didn't say anything, I was trying to comprehend the different dimension part.

A black vortex appeared on a wall in front of me. "Now if you step through here, you will enter your new life," he told me, "but what will happen right after you enter, I am deeply sorry."

I stood up, staring at him, "ok, now why do I want to go through that vortex if you say your sorry for what is about to happen to me?"

He smirked, "because, you are being pulled through."

I sighed, not this again, I thought. I felt the air around me start pulling me, as the three men looked at me, like if they were watching a movie.

I was pulled through and the surroundings vanished, I was in nothingness, then it appeared I went through another portal and I was high up in the sky. "Oh, so that's what they meant," I muttered, staring wide-eyed at the ground far below me as it rapidly came closer and closer.

I was high above the trees and I saw a little clearing, I outstretched my arms and legs, so I would fall slower than if I was huddled. I was too shocked to scream, and if I tried, my mouth would have run dry. In a few seconds, I hit the ground.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter down. Slightly longer than the first, but I'm happy with it. Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar or any of its characters, only the characters I made up and will create. **

**Hey pplz!!! I'm sorry this chapter came in later than I wanted it to. Tons of homework and projects were happening and I've had a lot of stress. I'm trying to update a chapter every weekend now, I should be able to this time (yay!). And I thank the reviewers for reviewing!!!! It's reassuring to know that people already like my writing, and this is my first fanfic on here.**

**Chapter brought to you by: enough time and less homework, and for falling down the stairs and getting an indent on my head (my clumsy self). **

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Do you think she's ok," asked a strangely familiar voice, a young male, probably a kid. It's going to bug me until I get his name. But I can't open my eyes, they're so heavy.

"She has a pulse," a girl answered, maybe my age, or a bit younger, "she's breathing too. We won't know what happened or what needs healing till she wakes up."

As if on cue, my eyes had the strength to open, I slowly blinked until the people weren't fuzzy anymore. They all backed off a bit to give me space, and I was stupid enough to attempt to get up. I immediately felt pain in my right arm, biting back the will to scream, and laid back down. That's when I felt all of my pain, my right leg was throbbing in pain, and I had an enormous headache to go along with it.

The girl stepped closer, "what hurts," she cautiously asked.

I gritted my teeth, "my right arm and leg."

She came in closer, and I flinched away. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she gently rested her hands on my injured arm. The feeling in my arm was awkward, I felt my bone moving back in place, it hurt, but it felt really weird, I had to grit my teeth, but I concentrated on the really weird feeling. She noticed when my face was relieved, "does it feel better?"

"Like if it was never broken, but my leg," I murmured, the leg hurt most out of all the pain. I tried to recall what happened while she healed my leg. It took me a few minutes, I had two different events to cause this, I fell because these random angel guys sent me here, and for the other, I fell off a tree, a really tall tree. I think there was a reason to the second one, I just couldn't remember it.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Katara," she finished up healing my wound. The girl was around the age of fourteen and she had dark skin, long brown hair and gentle blue eyes. And that's my older brother, Sokka," she pointed at the boy with brown hair up in a bushy ponytail thing and he had the same colored skin and the same blue eyes, except they weren't as gentle looking as Katara's.

I smiled at them and I was about to speak when the youngest guy spoke, "And I'm Aang," a huge smile was plastered onto his face. He was bald, and had a blue arrow tattooed on his head, I think it was tattooed. His gray eyes looked almost airy, happy.

It was then I knew where I was, I'm in the Avatar world! I felt like I lived here all of my life, yet I haven't. Maybe I'm dreaming, but then again, I probably wouldn't have had as much pain as I was in a few minutes ago. And I don't think people black out in dreams and still sleep.

I then realized I was holding up a long silence, "Oh, my name is Olivia." I stood up, glad that I felt no pain, except for my head. I looked at Aang, "you look different…"

Sokka glared at me, "it's not like you look different," he retorted.

I wonder why he was so harsh, does he not trust me? Katara looked at me, "don't worry, Sokka is just a bit moody right now, please forgive him."

I gently smiled at her, for being so kind, "I don't mind, Katara, I'm used to it. I look so different from my family, it's not even funny. I haven't found one person outside of my family who actually likes me for who I am."

I could see the sadness in their eyes, they felt sorry for me, "no need to have pity on me, it's been like this since my family was killed." I didn't even know why those words came out of me, then I remembered my life here, on this world.

Katara gasped, "How were they killed?"

Looking down, I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head, "no, I don't feel like telling the whole story, but long story short, fire benders."

"Would you like to travel with us," asked Aang.

"Nah, I need to go somewhere alone," I replied. I don't know where I need to go, or if I needed to go anywhere, I just wanted to be alone for some reason. I felt like another event was to happen for me.

They all climbed up onto the flying bison, which I knew was Appa, and Aang looked at me, "well, I hope we see you again."

I grinned back at him, "thanks, I hope I get to see you guys again, too." We all said our goodbyes and they departed. I sighed and looked into the seemingly deep forest, what was I going to do now?

* * *

**I'm happy that each chappie is slowly getting longer and longer. And again, thank you all for the reviews!!! And please R&R, flames are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters, only my ocs**

**Hey! I finally got this chappie done! I'm not really happy with it, but that's probably because I'm now watching the episode I need to, and I don't feel like I can get very descriptive when I'm watching it. But I hope you all like this one.**

* * *

It was just before I started wandering I noticed what I was wearing, a dark green tunic that had short sleeves and brown pants that consisted of holes at the knees and were flared. I had on brown leather short boots that were clearly worn out and a brown bag that had money and some food inside.

After a few days of tripping through the forest stopped when I hit a desert oasis. I halted when I saw the oasis. "That's weird," I commented. I somehow ended up at a desert oasis. I looked around, there was no forest, but there were a few trees here and there.

I sighed and looked down, I spaced out, I thought. After all, I was thinking intensely about what has happened to me, it traumatized me a bit. I glanced around and spotted was seemed to be a tavern and walked inside.

I took an abandoned table and ordered some water. Looking around the room, I saw two old men playing a game of pai sho. Of course I knew what the game was, but I've never played it. I looked at the men playing it, and also the spectator of the game. One old man had a grey unkempt beard and he had long grey hair. He wore a long dark green, what is seemed to be in this light, robe and brown pants underneath and a straw hat on his head. The man he was playing was bald and had a long mustache. They both looked kind in their own way.

Then there was the onlooker, he was young, probably around my age, fifteen or sixteen, he looked impatient as he watched the game. His left eye was scarred from what looked to be a burn and I could barely see his short black hair underneath the straw hat he was wearing. Although, I have to say he does look familiar, I just couldn't place it.

I sighed and drank my water as I watched the intense game. They created the shape of a flower, the bald man spoke, "welcome brother, the lotus opens wide to those who know the secrets."

"What are you old gasbags talking about," the teenager barked impatiently.

The bearded man turned to him, "I always tried to tell you that pai sho is more than just a game," he stated in a matter-of-fact way.

I heard a chair screech as an impatient man yelled, "I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping!" He stomped over to the pai sho table, he was tall, had jet black hair, and his tunic was opened wide enough to show his abdomen. He looked quite muscular and the man who accompanied him looked to be on the rich side, had a long, combed beard, and a long, weird mustache, and he looked as scrawny as a stick. "It's over," he screamed, "you two fugitives are coming with me."

The bald man got in between the four, "I knew it, you two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads," he accused. I had this feeling it was an act for some odd reason.

I gasped as I remembered who the 'criminals' are. "Zuko and Iroh," I whispered only to myself.

"You think you're going to capture them and get all that gold," he asked the bounty hunters, or whatever they are.

This question got the attention of everyone else in the tavern; gold was being murmured over and over again. Then a fight started, and it suddenly got intersecting to watch. I got in a comfortable position and observed the fight. The scrawny man was an earth bender, more useful than he looks. I then noticed Iroh, Zuko, and the bald guy cautiously slip out.

I got up and quietly followed them outside the oasis to a nearby town. It was quite a small town, but peaceful, for the night. How could I get in there? I had to think this though, carefully so I won't be suspected of anything.

I sat down against the building and thought. I quickly gave up the work and fell asleep where I was sitting.

* * *

I woke up to a rising sun; I slowly stood up and stretched. I looked around the small village and saw people walking around. And there were those two hunters from last night asking around for Iroh and Zuko. Then they saw me, the big guy glared and marched up to me, "you're that girl at the cavern yesterday, do you know where these two guys are?"

He showed me the pictures of Zuko and Iroh; I looked up at the tall man and shook my head, "no I haven't, why are you looking for them?"

The hunter stared at me cluelessly; he didn't want me to get the bounty. "I-uh," he then looked at me again, and gasped, "You're that girl with the enormous bounty," he yelled.

Well, there's only one thing I could say about that, "shit," I rarely curse, but this was probably the most valid time I could do it. Why do I have a bounty on my head, did I actually do a crime, or did I oppose the firelord, which is a crime, but in my opinion it's not. I noticed behind me a guy has flowers on a cart and started pushing it through the street, I noted to keep an eye on it.

The man aimed for a punch at my face. I used my left arm to block his punch, and I kicked him. He bent down and backed away in pain, and I made a break for it, because he would recover soon, and he has that earth bending friend. I searched for the traveling pots and found them farther down the street. I turned a corner and stopped briefly to face back. The hunters continued their search for Iroh and Zuko, to my relief.

I noticed they were now out of the village. Stealthily, I ran through the crowded street out of the village and followed the traveler from a safe distance, worrying that I would get caught. Mainly since we are in a desert, I suspect it would be easy to get caught, but this guy was stupid. Good thing the bounty hunters didn't find out.

After a while, I was led to a boat, Zuko and Iroh hid behind some rocks as they got out of the pots. Huh, I should have known, or remembered, because I forgot why I followed the dumb dude. Then the two got on the boat after thanking him.

I casually walked to get onto the boat, but the captain stopped me, "who are you?"

"I'm Olivia, why," I asked, confused.

"Are you of earth nation," he questioned.

Why am I being interrogated, I screamed mentally. I tried to remember, which I can't, "I- I don't remember."

He snorted, "Yeah right, the boat is full." I inspected the ship behind him, there was more than enough room.

"There's enough room for one more person," I pointed out.

"We don't take people like you," he growled.

"She's with us," said a familiar voice, I turned my head to see Iroh, with a speechless Zuko behind him.

The captain looked at him, then back at me, "I beg for my forgiveness," he bowed, "it was rude of me to talk to you like that."

Being confused, I smiled, "that's alright," I calmly replied, "I forgive you." I walked onto the boat and followed Iroh and Zuko to the opposite side of the boat. "Why did you do that?"

He smiled warmly, "someone shouldn't be treated like that just because of their looks and I have been wondering why you are following us."

I gaped, crap he knew. I looked back, happy to see that Zuko was getting food, then I turned to face the water, and sighed, "I felt like you guys could help me." I have to admit, that was true, and I could not remember my past whatsoever, and for some strange reason, I feel like they can help me.

"What do you need help with," asked Iroh.

I was able to look into his eyes without shying away, "to remember." Since I've woken up from the fall, all I have remembered is how people treated me, my name, and that my family was killed by fire bender. I fail to remember my family and what they looked like, did I have any siblings? If I did, how many, and how old are they?

"What do you need help remembering, miss," he questioned politely, "and what is your name?"

I took a deep breath, and I told him my name and what I could remember. "And for some reason I thought you could help me regain my memory."

Iroh shrugged, "we could try, and my nephew and I are heading to Ba Sing Se. I hope you don't mind that."

I grinned, "I don't mind, I think that's where I need to go, anyways. Oh, I'm Olivia." I decided to introduce myself, since he's helping me out after all.

"My name is Mushi," said Iroh, and Zuko came up eating some food, "and this is my nephew, Lee."

He spat the food out into the water, "I'm sick of eating rotten food, and sleeping in the dirt, I'm tired of living like this," he complained.

"aren't we all," said another guy, leaning against a post, he had a straw in his mouth and dark brown hair, and he also looked familiar. He stepped out into the light, "my name's Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot."

I looked at the two others that were with him, Smellerbee was of average height with messy brown hair and wore a navy blue headband while Longshot was tall and wore a sunhat and had a quiver with some arrows on his back.

Lee glanced back, "hello."

Jet stepped closer to Lee, "here's the deal, I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to eat all the scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

Mushi looked at Jet, "what sort of king is he eating like?"

"The fat happy kind," he replied, Mushi started drooling, so I just paid attention to Jet, "do you want to help us…liberate some food?"

Lee looked into his bowl of icky food, and threw the bowl into the water and turned around, "I'm in."

I mentally sighed, it's probably not worth risking, then again, there's nothing to risk. Deciding not to do anything, I leaned against the railing and listened to their plans.

* * *

I looked at the bowl that Lee handed me, "thank you," I murmured and started eating hungrily.

Mushi looked at Smellerbee, "so, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man."

Smellerbee glared at him, "maybe it's because I am not a man, I'm a girl." She stood up and stomped away.

"Ah," Mushi yelled, "now I see, it's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!"

I sighed and watched Longshot go after her and grabbed her shoulder. He stared at Smellerbee as if he was talking. I was confused, so I went back to eating.

Jet came over and sat on the deck, "from what I've heard, people eat like this every night at Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

"It is a magnificent site," said Mushi.

"You've been there before," I curiously asked.

Mushi looked away, "once, when I was a…different man."

Jet turned his head, "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of." He looked back at me, "but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning, a second chance."

I looked down at my bowl, I had no past to talk about, I couldn't remember anything. Mushi spoke, "That is very noble of you, I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." All I could do was nod in agreement, maybe, unknowingly, I'm getting a second chance.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it??? I hope it's better than I think it is. R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters only my ocs. **

**I actually finished early!!! Yay!!! ....well... I don't think I have anything to say.... I like this chapter...**

* * *

"So Ms. Olivia, Mr. Lee and Mr…. uh, Mushy, is it" said the old lady, I have to say, she is probably one of the most hideous women I have ever seen with a voice that makes her sound all congested. Then she had that mole on her forehead, she made me want to cringe.

"It's pronounced Mushi," he corrected.

She moved the ticket from her sight, "you telling me how to do my job?"

He saw where he went wrong and answered in a soothing voice, "ah no no, but may I just say you're like a flower in bloom, you beauty is intoxicating." Mushi bowed his head at the last part.

Before she even replied, I inhaled sharply, looking away from the scene that was to come, "mm, you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome," she winked, and lifted her hand, "mrrow. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

I couldn't bear it, I turned around, hearing her stamp the passports. I then turned around to see a rather cheery Mushi and a disgusted Lee. Lee snatched his passport, "I'll forget I saw that."

Mushi handed my passport to me, "I hope I forget I saw that," I cringed again. We then walked to where we would be waiting for the train.

We sat down at a round bench, Lee folded his arms, looking like he didn't want to be talked to, so I sat next to Iroh, and he went on to talking about how delicious tea is, I wasn't really paying attention, I was just looking for a tea stand so I could stop listening to how much he wants the tea.

I then saw Jet run over and take the seat by Lee, "so, you guys got plans once your inside the city?"

"Get your hot tea here," yelled a man, who was pushing around a tea stand, "the finest tea in Ba Sing Se!"

Mushi eagerly raised his hand, "oh, Jasmine please."

I sighed in relief as he got the tea, then he took a sip of it, and spat it out in disgust, "ah, the coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it, what a disgrace."

Jet looked at Lee, "Can I talk to you for a second," he glanced at me, "you can come if you want." Jet got up and walked out of earshot.

Lee and I walked to him, "we have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together." Jet looked at us, "do you want to join the freedom fighters?"

I thought it was funny that he was asking me, because I didn't do anything, good thing he paid more attention to Lee than he did to me, "thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang. And I don't even know why she's staying with us," Lee nodded over towards me.

I sighed, but Jet spoke first, "come on, we made a great team that night with the captain's food, think of all the good we can do for these refugees."

Lee turned around, "I said no," he walked back to Mushi.

Jet looked at me, and I put my hands up in defense, "I have amnesia, can't remember anything about my past, and I can't remember if I know how to fight."

I then walked away, back to Lee and Mushi, I stopped right behind them and watch the scene that was happening. Lee hit the tea out of Mushi's hands, and harshly whispered, gritting through his teeth, "what are you doing firebending your tea? For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move."

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea," Mushi sadly replied and sniffed, "and yet it's so sad."

Oh, so they're firebenders, I almost forgot, I just shrugged it off and sat back down by Mushi, and Lee sat down next to me, and leaned over to whisper, "did you hear any of that?"

I nonchalantly nodded, "yes, I heard it all."

"If you speak a word," he growled, "I swear, I will-"

"No, nephew, don't threaten the girl," interrupted Mushi, he then looked at me, "will you keep our tiny little secret? We are just trying to make a living, to have a second chance."

I couldn't help but smile, "of course I don't mind, Mushi, right now, I don't even know if I can bend or not."

Lee stared at me, doubting what I said, "what do you mean you can't remember, it's a part of life."

I shrugged, "I fell… a really long fall, and got amnesia. I can't remember anything… except for three things," I looked down at my lap, "my name, how people have treated me, and that my family was killed. I can't even remember if I have any siblings, and I can't remember what they look like or what nation I'm from." Of course when I said that, I partially lied, I knew that I came from a different world, as well as having a life here.

That's how I have two separate memories, the evil angels that decided to drop me from the sky… or did I fall off a tree… because of a- I gasped, I was being chased, by a squad of bounty hunters, and they could firebend. I pulled up my right sleeve to reveal a scar on my upper arm, it looked like a burn that was slowly healing, "I remember what happened… to make me get this scar, how I got amnesia… by bounty hunters, they were hired," I was still remembering as I told them as they both listened intently, "I can't remember who hired them… but they could firebend. I was being chased," I looked up into space, but it probably seemed like I was staring at the ceiling, struggling to remember, "I think I was deflecting the fire as well as dodging it, but I remember sending an element back at them… so I can bend. We were high up in the trees, then they finally got me, where this scar is, and another one got me off balance and I fell." That was pathetic, I thought, I fell from a tree and got amnesia, yippee (sarcasm added).

I felt a hand on my back, it was Mushi's, "don't worry Olivia, you'll remember everything eventually. Maybe faster than you know it."

"You have a bounty on your head," Lee said, restating what I just said, "why?"

I shrugged, trying to remember, but I felt confusion, "I don't know why, I think even without the amnesia I could know the reason."

Lee sighed, aggravated, "so we're helping you remember your past." He was silent for a moment, "What if you lost it…for the better," his voice lowered with the question, to my surprise, he sounded…worried. I was not used to this, he ignored me the whole way here, and now he's worried? Those two words can't fit in a sentence together. Lee is worried about me. I mentally shook my head, that didn't sound right.

I shrugged, "I just want to know my family, at the least, and how they died. I want to be able to remember them, I want to know."

He sighed, "just… just make sure you don't hurt yourself," I think he caught onto what he was saying, "you're so clumsy, it's embarrassing."

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at that, Mushi whispered in my ear, "I think he's got a soft spot for you." My smile widened at his response.

"Last call for Ba Sing Se," the announcer spoke. The three of us got up and got into the train and took a seat, Mushi sat down first, next to a couple with what seems to be not even a week old baby, Lee next to him, and I was on the end.

"Lee," I said, getting his attention.

"What, do you want," he flatly asked.

"Why did you leave," the question has been wandering through my head for a while, I felt like I have known the answer before, but I can't remember it.

Lee sighed aggravatingly, "I'll tell you that when we are alone. Now will you just leave me be?"

It was my turn to sigh; at least it wasn't an awkward silence. I looked out the window across from us, taking in the sight of the wall, it stretched long enough to go out of eyesight as it crawled over the mountains, separating land; it was a breathtaking sight. It was this moment I thought to myself, I wonder if there is anyone else out there, like me, being transported to a different world to belong somewhere, to be needed.

* * *

**I hope you all like it!!! R&R, flames are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar or any of its characters, places, ships, etc. I only own my ocs.**

**Hey guys!!! I'm sorry for the really late update, I've been sick and when I got back to school, I was stacked with homework. I'll try to put up chapter 7 ASAP, but that'll probably be a few days, maybe Monday or Tuesday... idk, I hope you all like this chapter!!!**

* * *

We were walking through the shopping center, and something attracted the eyes of Mushi, so he wandered off, leaving Lee and I to wander around alone, leaving us in an awkward silence once again. I hate awkward silences, but I never know how to break them, especially with Lee, he doesn't want to talk when I talk first…except for a few times.

A few seconds stretched into minutes, until Lee finally broke the silence between us, "so…you can't remember your parents…at all?"

I looked up at the sky, trying to see if I could remember them at all, nothing came up, not even what they look like, I shook my head, "I can't remember anything about them… not how they treated me, not even what they look like." I felt my eyes starting to water; I stared at the ground as we walked. I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears, "it hurts not being able to remember my family… it's all I want to remember… at the very least."

I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't dare to look up, "why do you want to remember so badly?"

"Do you know what it's like not being able to recall your childhood? Or you can't even remember own family," I continued staring down at my feet as I spat these words out like venom, "do you know what life is like when you can't even remember your own past?" I wanted to walk away and cry, but Mushi hasn't come back from his errands, and I don't know where I could go. Ba Sing Se is a large city…almost like a nation in of itself. Right now, all I craved to do is be away from Lee.

It was a good thing he didn't say anything after my outburst, it probably would have upset me even more. Several long minutes trailed by to clear my mind, I sighed, thinking over what I just did, "sorry… I don't know what came over me, Lee."

"No," he stuttered, "it's alright…it's my fault for asking in the first place…I understand why you would want to remember. But, wha-what if you regret trying to remember?" He was worried again? I still can't understand him… first he's curious, then he's harsh, then apologetic…and now worried. I don't get guys… or Lee at the least.

I shrugged, trying to act oblivious to his changing moods, "I guess I'll just have to live with it. But I think it would be better if I knew them anyways."

Finally, Mushi came back…holding a vase of flowers. We both stared at him wordlessly, waiting for an answer, "I just want our place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend." He gently elbowed Lee, which made me giggle. Mushi then looked at me, "I thought you would like them, Olivia."

I nodded, "I do, they're beautiful, Mushi."

He smiled, "it's good that you like them."

"This city is a prison," Lee said, interrupting the good mood, "I don't want to make a life here."

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not" answered Mushi, having a wise tone to his voice, "now I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon."

We got to the apartment and Mushi set the flowers on the table in the center of the room. Sadly, there were only two bedrooms, so two of us had to share a room, because I insisted that Mushi needs his old room, he's a nice old man, and he'll probably scar Lee, or keep him up all night. This is why I hate apartments; hopefully we'll be able to afford something bigger soon.

I'm forced to share a room with Lee, I have the far side of the room and he was closer to the door, well, that's what I get when I insist that Mushi should have his own room, for his niceness...and Lee probably doesn't want to hear his snoring... We both have twin-sized beds, which I don't mind, since they're comfortable. But last night was horrible, Lee got mad last night when he was talking to Mushi privately and came in the room and yelled at me, forcing me to get out. So I went to Mushi, and we talked while having a cup of tea.

I'm a girl, so I need more privacy than Mushi and Lee, but sharing a room with Lee, I was forced to have little time to myself. I just hope he doesn't lose his temper again.

We all rested for a while and ate some lunch before heading to our job that Mushi got us.

I mentally sighed as I saw a tea shop in sight; I should have known he would have gotten a job here. Mushi knocked on the door and the owner let us in, telling us about what he expected out of the three of us. He then handed us aprons, "well, you look like official tea servers, how you feel?"

"Ridiculous," Lee answered almost immediately.

I shrugged, "ok, I guess."

Mushi was having a struggle trying to tie the back of his apron together, "uh, could this possibly come in a larger size?"

"I have extra string in the back," replied the owner, as he poured us some tea, "have some tea while you wait." He handed us a cup of tea and went to the back.

Mushi was the first to try the tea, his eyes widened in disgust as he took the cup away from his mouth, "ugh, this tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice."

"Uncle, that's what all tea is," emphasized Lee. I had to agree with him there, isn't that what tea is?

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible," he exclaimed, forcing me to hide a giggle. Mushi grabbed the teapot, "we'll have to make some major changes around here." He stomped off to the window and emptied the pot and immediately started making more, better tea.

* * *

Throughout the work day, I couldn't stop trying to remember my parents. I got more tea and picked up the tray, going to the front tables, but me being me, I ran into someone, and dropped the tray as I fell back.

I heard the tea set shatter as it hit the ground; I looked up at the person I ran into. He was on the tall side, probably around 6'2", maybe around my age, his chocolate hair, somewhat long, didn't touch his shoulders. His sea blue eyes were like those I could dive into. His skin was the same shade as Katara's and Sokka's, making me believe he's from the water tribe, as well as his blue clothing which was in the same style as Katara's and Sokka's father. I was slightly amazed that I remembered that much about the Avatar show before I came here.

Of course I was looking up to him since I was still on the ground, but I was oddly comfortable, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and-

The tall teenager held up his hand, stifling my apologies. "It's alright, it's my fault." He held out his hand, "Are you okay?"

I caught myself staring into his eyes for ten minutes before lightly blushing and taking his hand. He hoisted me up with surprising ease. "I'm Akura," he said in a somewhat deep, kind voice.

"Olivia," I mumbled, still unable to get over the fact that I had spilled tea in front of him. I looked up into his eyes. "Are you... a waterbender?" I asked hesitantly.

"Partly," He replied, giving me this cocky, vaguely crooked grin I found somewhat alluring. "My dad was a waterbender. My mother was a firebender. She gave me the ability to manipulate lightning. Of course, she and my father could never be together. They argued a lot. One night, my mother got so angry she unleashed a torrent of fire at my father, burning his left arm. Ashamed, my mother left. She was so upset, she vowed never to firebend again for fear of hurting someone else. Her name was Laiko. My father's name was Bato. After losing her, he went to war against the Fire Nation with his friend, Hakoda. I don't remember much of my past, but I know I wasn't born into this world. The farthest back I can remember is a blinding white light, and two angel looking guys. It's weird."

I was speechless; he was from the same world? I know I was only hoping, but I didn't know that it would be true. I hate those angel dudes for not telling me. I feel like strangling one of them, I was so mad, but happy at the same time. I'm not the only one, like I thought I was, "I…I'm not the only one," was all I managed to pull out of my mouth. I regained my composure, "why did you come here," I kindly asked in my usual soft tone.

Akura ran a hand through his dark chocolate hair, "I wanted some tea."

I frowned, barely concealing a smile, "I mean, here, to the Avatar world."

Akura shrugged, "Ask the angel dudes that. Same as you. I guess there is something pretty important going on up there, because they didn't tell me anything." I looked over at Lee, who was tending to something behind the counter. Akura's smile faded. "Who's he?" Freezing with panic, I stumbled over my next sentence.

"That's Lee," I stuttered, "he and his Uncle Mushi have helped me ever since I have arrived here...they've been so kind to me." I lightly blushed when I saw Lee look up from his work and I faced Akura to see his response.

He was glaring…at Lee, he quickly noticed I was looking back at him, his expression completely changed, he was smiling softly, but it seemed as if he was holding something back, "oh, uh…that's nice of them. Well, you should get back to work, don't want your boss getting mad at you…could you bring me a cup of tea?" I would say his response was a bit awkward.

I gently smiled at him, "good idea, I'll be right back. You can take a seat." I turned around and walked to the counter to get a new tray of tea.

Mushi came to my side and whispered, "Do you know him?"

I shook my head, "just met him today. His name is Akura." I looked down as I got the tea as I thought about what just happened.

"It seems like he's attracted to you. I bet he is coming back tomorrow," Iroh smiled.

I chuckled, but said nothing, and picked up the tea tray and went back to Akura, who was sitting at the farthest table. I set the cup of tea in front of him, "here you go, just call me when you need anything."

Akura nodded, "thank you." He took a sip of his tea and I turned around and went back to the counter.

Mushi and Lee were talking and I interrupted whatever they were talking about, "please don't tell the boss I ruined a tea set not paying attention to where I was going," I murmured.

Mushi smiled, "of course Olivia, we won't rat out on you."

I grinned, "Thanks guys."

* * *

Mushi went to pour a customer more tea, and the customer smiled, "this is the best tea in the city."

"The secret ingredient is love," said Mushi, making Lee and I look up as we got more tea, all of the tables were occupied by happy customers.

The door was slammed open as Jet busted in and pointed at Lee, Mushi and I, "those two men are firebenders...so is the girl!" Jet got out his hooked swords.

I was, once again, confused, I can't remember if I can firebend, "what are you talking about?" Of course I had to back up Lee and Mushi though, they've been helping me, and they have allowed me to live with them.

"I know they're firebenders," yelled Jet, "I saw the old man heating his tea."

One of the customers, probably an officer, answered, "He works in a tea shop."

Jet looked at him, "he's a firebender, I'm telling you!"

I shook my head at Jet's stupidity, stating that we, or they, are firebenders without any proof, at all. The two officers stood up, "drop your swords boy, nice and easy."

Jet got in his strong stance once again, "you'll have to defend yourself, then everyone will know. Go ahead; show them what you can do."

Lee stepped up, taking the officer's swords, "you want a show, I'll give you a show." He then kicked a table at Jet, who easily cut it and jumped over, attacking Lee with both swords.

Lee leapt onto a table behind him, dodging the attack and got in a cat stance, but quickly dropped out of it as Jet swung his sword as Lee. He stepped to the side and the table was cut in half, and it was cut again, and again. Lee was able to dodge them all and got into a cat stance once again and leapt in the air, as he landed, his blades crossed as Jet doubled back, and ran at him again. This was a fight between two sword masters.

Lee was forced to back out of the shop as Jet attacked him. Both of them were already breathing heavily, struggling to keep up with the other. "You must be getting tired of using those swords," Jet smirked, "why don't you go ahead and firebend at me."

Lee pushed him back and Mushi yelled, "Please son, you're confused, you don't know what you're doing!"

I continued to watch the fight between Jet and Lee; it was terrifying and amazing at the same time. I was worried for Lee, but he's so graceful when he uses those swords, it's like a part of his body, he's so precise with his aiming. I wanted to watch, but look away at the same time; I didn't want to see Lee get hurt.

"Bet you wish it can help you out with a little fire blast right now," Jet said as they each fought for their lives.

"You're the one who needs help," yelled Lee, and aimed a slice for Jet's head, and he bent back, dodging it right on time.

Jet leapt back, "you see that, the fire nation is trying to silence me, it'll never happen." He jumped back at Lee, resuming the attack.

Somehow, they got into fighting back-to-back, it was kind of weird, but it was cool to watch, even when I gasped every time Lee almost got hit. I knew he was going to be fine, but I couldn't help worry for him, I don't know why I feel like this.

Less than a minute later, the Dai Li appeared from the crowd. "Drop your weapons," they said.

Lee and Jet separated, and Jet pointed at Lee, "arrest them, they're firebenders!"

Iroh replied, "This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees."

"This young man wrecked my teashop and assaulted my employees," said the manager.

The officer now spoke, "it's true sir, we saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city.

Iroh blushed, "oh, that's very sweet."

The two Dai Li walked up to Jet, "come with us, son."

Jet swung his sword at one of them, and the Dai Li caught it with his hand. They took his sword away and tied his wrists together, and he yelled, "you don't understand, they're fire nation, you have to believe me!"

Lee, Mushi, and I stood there, watching him being taken away as the crowd dispersed. I then looked at Lee, and blushed, thankful it was night, "you were really good with those swords, an expert."

Lee gently smiled, "thank you."

"Would you mind teaching me how to use them," I asked. His fight inspired me to learn how to defend myself using swords. He was a pro at using them; his movements were so precise and graceful.

He looked confused, "I thought a girl like you wouldn't want to know how to fight."

I couldn't help but sigh, "Remember I have a bounty on my head? Remember when I told you I recall being hunted down by firebenders," I muttered the last part, still trying to get over my lack of memory.

"Oh…yeah," he stammered, "we could start tomorrow night, after work."

I nodded, "that' sounds good." We headed home and I pondered over what has happened today, it's been very eventful. We got jobs, I met a guy from the same world I came from, but his recollection memories seem slightly different from mine; he knows he wasn't born here, but I feel like I was born here as well as from earth. I hope I get to talk to him again so I could understand him more. Akura seems really nice, he could turn out to be a good friend.

Then there was the fight between Jet and Lee. It was extraordinary to watch, in addition to me being worried about Lee. I sighed, wondering how life is going to be here. And I wonder if I'll ever see Aang and his friends again.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. And Akura is Akuraice's, he's a friend, and the story seems to be more interesting with him in it. **

**And thanks for all the reviews!!! they're highly appreciated, and for the favs and alerts, you all recieve cookies!!!...or cyber cookies...**

**please R&R, flames are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar, only my ocs, and Akura is AkuraIce's. **

**I'm sosososososososososooooo sorry that i haven't updated. I had projects due, then I got grounded, so I son't have chapter eight typed up. (i snuck on the computer just to update for you all). I hope you all like this chapter, and let's hope I can type up chapter eight sometime soon.**

* * *

I inhaled sharply as Lee kicked me away from him once again and I staggered back, panting heavily. He held his sword in front of me once again, "you're dead."

I slumped as I looked at him, "do you think I would be winning when I just started less than a week ago?"

He smirked, "then that means you'll just have to try harder."

I took in a deep breath, suppressing a growl, he's been doing this whenever we trained, and the two of us would spar since the day after he started teaching me. He would compliment on some of my moves, and then told me what I needed to improve on during and after the match.

"Are you too tired to continue," asked Lee. He was confident, but I could see a bit of worry in his eyes, I do have new bruises and minor cuts, but the cuts were from my clumsiness and the bruises…well, I've been training.

I shook my head, "no, we're just getting started." I ran at him with my twin swords and did a fake strike, pivoting around him and knowing he would, I was ready to cut him, but he was able to block it and counter. I was able to dodge it in time, then I started to wonder how to disarm him.

Lee advanced towards me as I thought, and lunged. Naturally I blocked, both of his twin swords were in his right hand, my left sword was inside, to parry his blade, I took a step closer and brought my sword up, while touching his blade. I wrapped the sword around his and pointed the tip of mine on the outside of his blade and made a quick jerk, disarming him, the blades landed a few feet away. I pointed my left sword at his chest and my right sword over my head, pointing at him, "you're dead."

I smiled to myself, happy that I used my brain for once; this is what I get for paying attention in math class and applying it to life! I grinned, happy that I was able to disarm him, and able to remember a bit from where the angel guys took me from.

Lee smiled at me, a soft, sweet smile, "good job, Olivia. How did you figure out how to disarm me?"

I shrugged, murmuring, "I just did it." I gave the swords to Lee and he put them away. We then walked inside and I went to our bedroom. I sat down on my bed, the one farthest from the door.

Lee then came walking in with two apples, he tossed one to me and I eagerly caught it and took a bite from it, savoring the juices of the apple as I chewed it. I swallowed it and grinned at him, "thanks, Lee."

He smiled back, but of course it wasn't a huge smile, it was one his rare genuine smiles, which happened more often than it did a few days ago, "no problem."

I couldn't help but lightly blush, we've grown closer over the past week, it feels good having someone my age to talk to. Lee frequently asked if I remembered anything about my past, but I haven't, he seems quite curious about it now that I think of it. I looked at Lee, "we don't have work tomorrow, do we?"

He shook his head, "we have the day off tomorrow, so training is in the morning."

"Figures," I sighed.

* * *

I woke up, gasping for air, the dream was still running vividly through my mind. It was hot in here, oh, I'm sweating. I then noticed Lee, he was sitting on my bed, he was probably trying to wake me up. "Did I wake you up," I tiredly asked.

He nodded, "yeah, you did," he answered softly, "were you having a nightmare?"

"I think it was a memory," I breathed heavily, bringing my hands to my forehead.

"What was it about?"

I avoided his eye contact and looked down, "the death of my parents." I felt my eyes starting to water as the memory ran fresh through my mind as I told him.

_Mom looked at me with her emerald eyes, and pushed me into the closet, "stay quite, no matter what happens," she softly ordered, immediately making me frightened as I nodded silently. She closed the door and I peeked through a small hole in the door as two Firebenders came in. "Where are they," one of the men asked._

_She looked at them, "who are you talking about?" She remained calm and tranquil._

_One of them snarled, "you know you we're talking about! Where are they?!" He grabbed Mother by the neck and shoved her against the wall, making her black hair fall from its neat bun._

_Her hands grabbed onto his wrist, trying to take it off her, "I told you, I don't know who you're talking about."_

_The one that held her sighed, "fine then, I guess we'll just have to kill you."_

_She made no scream, and she didn't look frightened at all, but courageous, even as a tear managed to fall down her cheek. The man drew back his right hand, summoning fire on his palm, but I also saw something else, a sparking blue light, I couldn't identify what it was, though. He striked her with the heel of his hand, and she immediately went limp, falling to the ground._

_A few months later, my father was getting beaten by fire nation soldiers. His wrist tied behind his back as he stood there, taking it all. His golden eyes glanced at me, full of sorrow, it was almost like he wanted me to runaway. _

_His brown hair was being pulled on, making him look away. They were cursing and laughing at him, taunting him and calling him a traitor of the fire nation. It was then someone took out a dagger, cutting off his hands and feet, and made him lay on the ground, as he gritted his teeth, refraining to scream, but his eyes went wet with tears._

_The soldiers then forced him to kneel, as the commander took off his head._

I felt arms wrap around me, and Lee came closer, allowing me to bury my face in his chest as I cried. I found it upsetting that I couldn't remember if there was anyone else besides me, watching my mother die, it was all blurry, like if the dream made me far-sighted. I tried to focus on Zuko's soothing words as he attempted to calm me. It was a lot harder than it seemed, but it was comforting that there was someone here for me.

When I was finally able to suck it up -yes, I'm harsh to myself- I looked at Zuko, but he spoke, "uh, I'm sorry for asking about it…"

"It's alright," I croaked, I have been crying, so why wouldn't I have a dry voice? "Gosh I'm thirsty."

Lee smirked and got up, "I'll get you a glass of water." He left the room to get me some water.

I looked down at my hands, I know what my parents look like now, but the dream was odd, I felt like something, or someone was missing from it, I pushed my thoughts away as Lee entered the room with a glass of water.

I eagerly took it from him and took a sip, and asked him, "are we still training tomorrow?"

He shrugged and calmly replied, "if you want to."

I quickly finished my water, "of course I want to, I don't like being bored." It's true, I hate being bored and doing nothing, that's when I do stupid things just to entertain myself.

* * *

Well, training went ok, I guess, I got new cuts and bruises, and I didn't win a match. Lee beat the crap out of me, but I still didn't go down without a fight, I'm determined when I train, there's nothing wrong with it, if you don't mind getting hurt more.

I wore my dark green long sleeve tunic and brown pants that Mushi bought me, because my other clothes were worn and people would star at me like if I was a psycho when I wore them. My dirty blonde hair was down, taking the form of its wild, curly self as I walked through the shopping center by myself, hoping that I wouldn't get lost…which I already was. But I didn't care at the moment, I was thinking, Mushi was right, Akura did come back the next day, and we talked to each other while I was on my break. He wanted to know me more, which I don't really mind, except for the fact that no one really bothers to get to know me. The only things he doesn't know is that I've been training with Lee, and the memory I had last night.

I took a seat at a restaurant to have lunch, and I was tired, evil shin splints. I ordered my food and some water, as I waited I was thinking of what I should do next…well, nothing came up. Too bad Lee didn't want to come, it's boring by myself.

As I stared out into space, someone took the seat across from me, "Hey, Olivia…are you there?"

I blinked several times and noticed Akura was sitting in front of me, "Oh, hi Akura. Sorry...I spaced out."

Akura chuckled, "that's alright, why is the teashop closed today?"

"Oh, we have the day off today, the boss said that we worked hard enough to deserve one," I answered.

Akura nodded, "you have been working hard. Well, in my standards. Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"

I couldn't help but smile as I spoke in my usual soft voice, "Of course not, Akura."

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter!!! And thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm up to 20 now!!! Please R&R flames are welcome...and I know I make mistakes, so if you don't mind telling me...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything in it, except for my OC(s) and Akura is still AkuraIce's**

**Hey everybody! I can't tell you how sorry I am. I've been so busy lately, I have basketball going on right now, and karate, and I'm helping my dad with the addition. So I have almost no freetime, but I'll get on here whenever I can and update, with eveything going on. I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter, it is of decent length, and will let your mind wonder just what will I do next?**

**UPDATE: just corrected some grammar and spelling mistakes...I probably missed some, but oh well.**

* * *

Well, today we are back to work. Luckily, it's not too crowded; I was exhausted from last night. Akura took me all over the city, showing me his favorite sightings and touring me around the area of the large city, he knows I get lost easily…mainly because I headed completely the wrong direction to the shopping center, the place I came from just before lunch. He laughed at my poor lost self and decided to hang out with me for the rest of the day, we talked, but I never mentioned my memory or my training, and I think I should have…oh well, back to work.

For the past few weeks, there was a girl…around my age, coming here every day, I see her looking at Lee, whenever I caught her, I couldn't help but get this pang of jealousy…I wonder why- I live with him- I see him almost every hour of every day. Do I like him? I shook that thought out of my head…until it quickly came back, I wanted to slam my head against a wall…I want my mind to shut up for once.

I glared at her, but inwardly, I was glaring at myself for wondering if I like him. Although he does comfort me when I have the memories…and he brought me and apple…apples are nice…and he's training me…I can't forget the shin splints I have that are killing me as I stand there, but I choose to suck it up and stand like my independent self.

Oh, I just came back to earth, I watched Zuko walked to Iroh and whisper something to him…I just looked at the two as they talked, but I didn't bother to listen to their conversation. Then I saw Zuko turn around, and she was there, I had the intention to growl, then I mentally slapped myself for thinking about it.

She paid, and asked for his name, he looked nervous, which I thought was kinda funny, and cute, I wanted to slam my head against the wall for thinking that, he replied in a rushed tone, "my name's Lee, my uncle and I just moved here." Yippee, I wasn't mentioned, I thought sarcastically, God I hate myself, why do I feel like this?!

She relxed, fluttering her eyes in a shy way, "hi Lee, my name's Jenn, thank you and," she looked away, "well- I was wondering if you would like to go out some time."

I wanted to punch her…hard- God, kill me now- I keep on doing it. But, I looked at his reaction, he just stared, and Mushi jumped in, "he'd love to."

"great, I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown," she turned and left.

I decided to swallow my jealousy, and my hatred for it, and I don't know why I hate it, he's my comfort, my shelter, it's like I want to like him, but I don't want to, I'm confused with myself…I need a nap.

* * *

I watched Mushi do Lee's hair, which made me laugh my head off, the position Mushi wanted it in, well, it didn't want to stay. He used this oily cream stuff on Lee's hair, and it took a good ten minutes to get it down, the he got shoved out of the door as he glared at me for my laughter.

Mushi looked at me, "I saw you earlier, now tell me, is there a war going inside that mind of yours?"

I nodded without thinking, and he laughed, "so tell me, does it have anything to do with my nephew?"

"you have no clue," I replied in monotone.

"it looked like you wanted to burn Jenn's head off and slap yourself."

Smiling I answered, "exactly how I felt, and I'm so confused."

"You like him…but you don't want to, is that correct?" I nodded. "Why don't you?"

I looked at him, "I honestly don't know. I just never felt like this before and…I guess I feel vulnerable." I buried my faced in my hands, "I don't know."

He sat next to me and rested a hand on my back, "don't deny your feelings, it could consume you if you do. And liking someone doesn't make you vulnerable, if you take it on, it can make you stronger. And Lee is a good boy, quickly growing into a man. He's just confused with his feelings just as you are, give it time."

"You forced him on a date, Mushi."

"Ah, but I know him, he'll probably be so nervous that he's going to say he was from a circus." I couldn't help but laugh, "and say he was a juggler. But I know deep down, he does care for you. Don't forget the Akura boy, he seems to have a liking to you, he comes whenever he can- and didn't he spend yesterday with you?"

I nodded, as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, "he did, he found me at lunch."

Mushi chuckled, "ah, so that's why you're so confused. I understand, it's like a love triangle, what a situation to be in," he sighed, "see, since Lee is like a son to me, I would say that you two fit together perfectly, but if I think at a standoff point…hm…that's quite hard. I can only give you the advice to be careful and wise in your decision," he stood up and walked outside.

I thought a moment, this is really hard… even though I'm leaning towards Lee myself, more like fall for him. I looked up as I heard the door open, Mushi had his head peeking in, "you should come with me, otherwise you'd get lost."

Cracking a smile, I got up, "you know me so well."

* * *

"_Mommy, why isn't Daddy's family different? They're all fire nation," I asked as I took a seat on her lap._

_She wrapped her arms around me, shielding me from the world, giving me the attention that was needed, "well, Daddy came from a very strict family; they don't like anyone outside of the fire nation, that's how most people were like in each nation."_

"_But your family is different mommy. Why?"_

_She rocked me back and forth, cradling me in her arms, "because they looked with an open mind. They didn't look at what tribe or nation the other was in, but at their hearts."_

_I turned around and looked at her, "that's why Papa is from the water tribe?"_

_Mom chuckled, "exactly, your grandfather met your grandmother back when he sailed to the earth nation for goods."_

"_Are any of my ancestors airbenders?"_

"_Quite a few, in fact, why, sweetie?"_

_I grinned, "so that means I have a bit of everything in me!"_

"_yes it does," Mommy laughed. There were knocks on the door, everything seemed to blur out, even the sound, as it all went to darkness._

I shot up, gasping for air, I looked at my surroundings, I was in the bedroom, huh, I must have fallen asleep. I scrunched my nose as I spoke to myself, "so I wake up in a sweat-even for a good memory-considering the ones I've had." It was true, that was my first memory that didn't have any death or pain in it.

Oh, that's right, Zuko went on a date…I glared at the wall, then looked at the door, he was back, "oh, how was it?"

He sighed, "exhausting, yet refreshing."

I tilted my head in curiosity, holding the jealousy inside bottling it up for later, and asked, "How was it refreshing?"

He sat down on his bed, and twiddled his thumbs, "I've never been on a date before, it was nice to feel how it was like."

"And how was it exhausting?"

Lee hunched over, avoiding eye contact, so I was looking at his hair since I couldn't see his eyes, "dinner was terrible, she asked where I came from, it's so hard when I have to hide my true identity." He then looked up at me, "did you fall asleep?"

I guess I have bed head, I'm not surprised, I nodded, "I had another memory while you were out," I slowly answered.

"Is it like the others," his voice, it was concerned, he sounded worried.

Shaking my head, I answered, "no, I guess it's a good one."

"Do you mind telling me?"

I shrugged, "Well, before I start, I should let you know about my parents…my mom was earth nation, and my dad…well, he was fire nation," and I went on about telling the memory.

Once I finished the story, I waited for his judgment, knowing that 'Lee' is fire nation, and that he has a bit of a temper. Tension filled the room as he sat there, looking at his feet, as I looked at his hair once more. After what seemed like hours, he looked at me with his golden eyes, "I told you that when we were alone, I would tell you why I left the fire nation."

* * *

**I hope you all like this story as much as I do!!! :)**

**UPDATE: I'm curious about what you all think: what element do you think Olivia will be bending, once she finds out??? Maybe it's one element, maybe more, but I don't know, or do I...**

**And it would be awesome if you guys review, whether it's nice or a flame, it'll help me get better either way.**

**That's right, press the sacred button, you know you want to :)**


	9. Chapter 8 and a half

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of it's characters, and I don't own Akura, he's AkuraIce's, I own only my OC(s)**

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the long wait. I had the horrible writer's block, debating when this chapter took place, so I made this chapter 8.5. And I'm sorry it's really short, I've been busy with Basketball and Karate. I wanted to post something really badly, you all have been waiting for so long, and I'm afraid there might be a lot of typos. But anyways, enjoy the short chapter that I despise!**

* * *

I sat on the bed, taking in everything, he revealed everything to me. Him being the Fire Lord Ozai's son, Prince Zuko. He told me he was exiled, and was to do a seemingly impossible task, capture the Avatar. Everything his father did to him…it was so harsh and cruel, burning him and putting him into exile. It seemed impossible to do that to your own son…but he did it to his only son.

Zuko even told me about his mother, and how kind she was to him, and what happened to her. He seemed so upset, on the brink of tears, before he finished his tale, I wound up next to him for comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," I murmured, not knowing what else to say to what he told me.

He shook his head, "don't say sorry, especially for what you can't change."

"Ok," I sat back down onto my bed, "but thank you, for telling me."

"It's surprising to me that you didn't leave after...I told you," he replied.

"Why would I do that, after what your father has done to you, you're clearly not like him, ruthless and craving power. Zuko, you're completely different, I can't judge on where you come from, but by your heart," I explained, wanting him to understand. I understand Zuko's point of view, he's probably not favored among people.

He was quiet for a while, but I think he was soaking in my response, he clearly didn't expect it, I could tell by his surprised face. "You're different from the other people I have told," said Zuko.

"I just told you, I try to look into the heart of people to judge whether they are good or bad."

"Olivia," he said, of course he had my attention, but he was clearly thinking…or he was nervous about something. "I want to try something," he looked at me, unsurely.

"Um…what could that possibly-

His lips were then against mine, and I froze. I was shocked that he kissed me. But one of my hands went up and fingered his hair, as I kissed back, then he finally backed off, putting space between us.

A blush ran through my face as I tried to control myself. I was startled, I had no clue that he would do that…and it was my first kiss. Ever.

"With that Jenn girl, it felt wrong, everything did. It felt like it all fell apart. But it's different," he paused, "with you…it feels right." He looked at me, "and you're blushing…you're cute when you blush."

Is something wrong? Zuko's a bit out of character...even as I thought this, I just blushed harder. I didn't know how to respond, not at all, I'm not used to this.

He lightly chuckled and stood up off my bed, "we have work tomorrow, we should get to sleep." He kissed my forehead, "goodnight, Olivia." And he got into his bed.

I went back under my covers and thought, Zuko…he confessed that he liked me…I think. I was relieved that he does…but again I'm worried. I like Akura, too, he's been so kind to me. Akura shows me around, and I feel safe around him, like if he can protect me from anything and everything. I can talk to him easily and be free around him like if the world is a better place.

And Zuko, he's misunderstood by a lot of people, and I feel he needs someone his age to talk to. He makes me aware that I don't have to go through everything alone. I don't know what to do. This is going to drive me mad if I can't find an answer before it's too late.

It's going to be hard for me to sleep tonight.

* * *

**And if you reached this, it's not surprising to me, since it's such a short chapter. I hate it because it's so short. Who do you all think Olivia will end up with...and what element(s) will she be bending? I can tell you it won't be all of the elements like the avatar, that would kinda suck having a seemingly invincible person.**

**It'll probably be a bit before I write more, I have to overcome my emotions; it's very disappointing when you lose to your rivals in a championship and know that the refs are racist...or they were being paid. They didn't call half of the things for the other team. You really don't want me to write another chapter right now because there would be gore and death...lots of death. I tend to write out my emotions on paper into stories or poems...**

**Anyways, Pease review!!! And thanks for reviewing you reviewers!!!**

**Press on the pretty review button, you know you want to. It would cheer me up bunches.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar or Akura...the usual.**

**I finally got Chapter Nine up! Yay!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, I got a major writer's block, and AkuraIce helped me through it (Thanks, Akura!) And I thank you all for waiting so long, I'm really sorry, at least it's a nice, long, chapter! With a little cliffie :)**

* * *

It's finally my lunch break. For me, today has been exhausting, I stayed up really late since it was so hard for me to go to sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking. And Zuko just smiled whenever he saw me look at him, and pecked me on the lips a few times as we passed each other. Of course I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and we talked a bit, I'm lucky I'm good at hiding the fact I'm tired from him. I don't feel like telling anyone what I was thinking about, unless it's Iroh, he's my shrink.

"Olivia, sit down, I'll get you something," called Akura. That's right, he's here, he was sipping away his tea, waiting for my lunch break.

I ran a hand through my hair as I took a deep breath, holding back a yawn, "you don't need to pay for me, Akura. I have money, you know."

He got up and stood in front of me, he looked at me with his mesmerizing blue eyes, "let me, I want to."

Akura probably knew it was hard for me to resist when he looks at me with those eyes of his. Damn those eyes. I sighed in defeat, "fine." I hate it when people pay for me, I felt like I was using them. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

He grinned and told me to take a seat as he ordered. I did so, and laid my arms on the table, crossing them, and burying my face into them. All I want to do is go back to bed. But then I don't know if I would fall asleep, I would probably think too much. I only slept for a few hours last night.

I heard something being set on the table near me, guessing that was our food, and Akura took the seat by me. He hung his arm around my shoulders. "Tired," he asked, I nodded, without bothering to look, I didn't want to move more than I had to. "How much sleep did you get?"

"Few hours," I said into my arms.

"Why is that?"

Ah, I was hoping he wouldn't ask, but I knew he would ask, if that makes any sense. I didn't know how to reply, except for being vague, and then he would ask for more. He'd know I'm hiding something, he's smart like that. "Thinking," and that was half-true, which I bet he knew, there is always a cause for my thinking.

"About what?"

"About last night," I finally looked up to meet his eyes, which were met with curiosity.

"And...What happened last night," his tone changed, to I don't know what...concerned... maybe a bit of anger, but it wasn't directed at me. "And stop avoiding it, Livi, or we're just going to go on all day." Damn, he caught me, he's a genius.

I finally gave up, and took a deep breath, "Lee went on a date last night… while he was gone, I took a nap. And I had another memory, but it was a happy one, I have yet to wonder about it. Lee came back, and I woke up a few minutes before he came back in." I really don't like telling stories like these that involve me, I HATE it, and I can't read Akura's face, it's mixed with emotion. "he told me what happened…and- and," I was now suddenly scared for Lee, but I skipped over his past part, knowing there was no need for it, "he said it didn't feel right with her… then he said he wanted to try something. And I was in mid-sentence…" I think he got where I was going to.

Akura's face fell, I could tell he was upset, and I felt like it was my fault. But he recovered and looked at me, "he…kissed you?"

I nodded, not sure if I should feel guilty, or be happy, and I felt guiltier than anything right now. Akura smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "congrats…hey, you should get back to work."

I agreed, and looked at him, "will I see you later?"

"if you want me to," he replied, looking at me with a small smile.

I nodded frantically, "I do. Could you pick me up after work?"

He stood up, "sure. I'll come by to get you." He handed me the tray. "I'll see you later." He waved as he left the shop.

I sighed as I went behind the counter to wash the dishes. Iroh came by. "you told him," it was more of a statement than a question.

"yeah…"

Iroh stood next to me and helped, "how did he take it?"

"Well, a fight didn't break out. And we're still hanging out later," I told him, in a low, guilty-like, voice.

"But…"He always caught that, Iroh was good at knowing there's more to it.

So I just told him, "you should have seen his face when I told him. He was so…hurt. But he smiled, but it never reached his eyes. I feel horrible." Why would I lie to Iroh? He knows my situation, so I guess it's better for him to know what just happened, and I trust him.

"All I can say right now is to follow your heart," he said, "how about you take a few minutes of fresh air, I'll cover for you."

I smiled at him, "thanks, Iroh." I walked out the back and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air. I looked up, and look; paper, it landed right into my hands. It was a missing poster for Appa. I gasped as I realized who's it was, _Aang._ I guess it's good to know that he's ok, but he's missing Appa. I hope they find Appa. I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket.

After a few moments, I walked back in, and saw two dudes talking to Iroh. "My own teashop? This is a dream come true," I heard him exclaim.

Huh, that means Zuko and I will be helping him run it, that'd be cool. I decided to stay tuned in, but wash the unused tables as Zuko got the plates.

Our current manager stepped in, "what's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?" The manager stepped in front of him defensively, apparently, he doesn't want Iroh to leave, since he makes awesome tea.

"Sorry pal," the man with funky hair chuckled, "that's business for you, am I right?"

Our manager was frantic, "Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you Assistant Manager. Wait, Senior Assistant Manager!"

The dealer countered, "I'll provide you with an apartment in the upper ring. The teashop is yours to do whatever you want complete creative freedom."

"I even get to name the shop," asked Iroh.

"Of course!"

The manager looked at Iroh desperately, "Uh, Senior Executive Assistant Manager?"

Iroh handed him the teapot and bowed to the dealer, accepting his offer while our now ex-manager pouted and walked to the kitchen. I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

Zuko came walking by with a tray, and Iroh saw him, "did you hear nephew: this man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city."

"That's right, young man," said the dealer, "your life is about to change for the better."

Zuko dropped the tray onto a table. "I'll try to contain my joy," he said sarcastically as he walked out the front door.

Iroh looked at me, "did you hear the news, Olivia? The upper ring!"

I smiled at him, "yeah, that's gonna be cool."

The dealer grinned at me, "that's good to know."

I quickly looked away, getting back to work, like my shy self; as they gave Iroh more info, I promised Akura that I'd hang out with him today, and I'll do it. The rest of the work day went by quickly, because I was so thrilled to have a tea shop with Iroh as the manager.

* * *

As I finished up, Akura came in and leaned against the wall. I took off the apron and set it on the shelf in the closet. I went back to Akura. "I'm ready," I said enthusiastically.

He smirked, "And I'm thrilled that you are."

Akura got up off the wall and held the door open for me. "Thanks," I said as I passed him. He closed the door and walked by my side, "so what are we gonna do?"

"We could just venture around if your ankles are up to it," he suggested, "and have dinner."

"My ankles are doing well today, so we can do that," I replied happily with my usual quiet voice.

He looked at me, "you seem giddy…what happened?"

"Mushi was offered his own tea shop up at the outer ring, and we're moving to a new apartment tomorrow," I said, practically jumping as I told him.

He laughed at my excitement, "well that's good; it'll be a shorter walk for me. Since I'm a visitor here; I'm closer to the outer ring."

I tilted my head in curiosity, "oh, you don't live here?"

"No, I just move around a lot. I guess you could say me home is the Northern Water Tribe, since that's where I was born and raised," he explained, looking up at the sky for a reason unknown to me.

"The Northern Water Tribe," it rolled off my tongue, like if I had said it many times before, that's when it hit me. _My grandfather is from the Northern Water Tribe. _

He nodded, "yeah, remember I told you I'm a waterbender?"

"I remember," I replied, my head was swarming with memories, and I was getting a bit dizzy, some memories were coming back rapidly. I wanted to sit down, but I didn't want to worry Akura, I'm not sick or anything. Then I couldn't stand it anymore, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my balance soon, "Akura, I need to sit down. Now."

He looked at me, with obvious concern, "are you ok?"

I leaned into him so I wouldn't fall. "Flashbacks," I murmured as he rushed me to a bench.

"Tell me what you're remembering," he softly demanded.

"There's so much," my life was flashing before my eyes, but in a way, I knew it wasn't everything. It was like they were being purposefully blocked out. But everything I've remembered, just now, was about my family, or more so, my grandfather. I sharply gasped as I was pulled out of the tank of memories. "I should start with what I remembered last night."

Then I told him about my parents, and my grandfather, along with my ancestry, he was vividly interested, "huh. That's intriguing, that means, if you can bend an element, it would be just about anything."

"But that's the thing, I have no memories on bending…the memories I just got were mainly with my grandfather…" I smiled, mostly to myself as I studied the ground by my feet, "I called him 'Papa'. He was from the Northern Water Tribe…but since I was so little, I can't remember his name. The memories…they were mainly about the stories he told, and when I used to play with him whenever he visited." I sighed, "It's so weird, because whatever I remember, it doesn't give much information anymore, since I was so little." I leaned my head on Akura's shoulder as I wished that I could remember everything, or at least everything important.

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in, "don't you think your grandfather is important? Aren't' you glad you have memories about him?"

Well, he's right, I should be happy with what I have, and just deal with it. I nodded.

"Well," he said softly, "why are you complaining?" If he said it in any other tone, or if he was any other guy, I would have been offended…I can't get mad at Akura, he makes sense when I need it. And he helps me express myself a bit more…with him at least.

I took a deep breath, "I don't know…I guess I just don't know what I want to know." I sat up, "I'm hungry."

He smiled, "let's get dinner then. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the shop, the boss has night shift employees working," I replied.

He shrugged, "It's fine, I guess. And I guess I should walk you home afterwards, too."

I smiled innocently, I always get lost here for some reason, maybe the buildings move. "that's a good idea."

I stood up and walked by Akura. I stared down at the ground, avoiding the gazes of basically everybody. I have no clue why I'm like that, but I usually get nervous when I talk to people, too, for example, my hands get all sweaty. Iroh can read my like a book, just by studying my eyes and my hands, and by how I hold myself.

After a couple of minutes, we got to the shop. Iroh and Zuko were off, well, Iroh left early because he thinks he knows where Zuko went, and we really don't want him in trouble. Iroh made me stay at work so there was at least one person working.

After a couple of minutes, we got to a restaurant and ordered our food. I looked at Akura, "so you're from the North Pole? Why did you come here?"

Akura looked away, and i could tell i hit a nerve. "Revenge," he finally said. "After my father died, I decided to fight the Fire Nation. It gave me a reason to hate them." I saw him glance at a painting of me and Zuko at a party, Zuko's arm around my shoulder. "Now I have two." he said darkly.

Oh yeah, I remember him saying that the North Pole was attacked by the Fire Nation, when he was fourteen, so it was two years ago...and his father was killed. Honestly, I didn't know what to say…wait, Akura said he had two reasons. "What's your other reason," I questioned. Why was Akura looking at the painting...unless...no he couldn't possible like me, there's nothing special about me.

Akura was silent, it seemed that he just didn't know what to say, so for once, I decided to fill the silence, "you don't have to answer that, I shouldn't have asked, I've been prying."

Akura held up his hand to stifle my apologies. "Its okay, i know you probably have a lot of questions. But i f i told you, you'd hate me, and it would hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Olivia." There were those deep blue eyes again, staring straight into mine.

Could it really be that bad? It would hurt me...and he said that I would hate him, "I would never hate you, Akura, i just can't." I didn't care about the answer now, I just want him to know, it's hard for me to hate people, especially a close friend, and he's been so good to me. I don't know how I could possibly hate him.

Akura looks deep into Olivia's eyes. "Olivia, how can you trust Lee?" You KNOW he's a firebender, you KNOW what happens under Ba Sing Se because of him. The Avatar almost died because he helped Azula." His eyes narrowed. "And you STILL trust him?"

I nodded slowly, but confidently, "I do trust him. He's helped me, he's comforted me." I didn't avoid his gaze, but instead, I looked straight into his eyes, desperate for him to understand, Akura, he's done things he's regretted, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Akura looked away again. Unless my eyes were deceiving me, a tear rolled down his cheek. "Fine, Olivia, if you wanna be with Lee, i won't get in your way." And with that, he got up, paid the tab, and left the shop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the uber long chappie! And please review!!! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok! I finally got it done, writer's block is once again evil, and I think it'll be happening for a while. And I also got really sick for the past week. So now i have a ton of makeup work for school *sighs*. At least I finally got this chapter finished! Sorry it's not long, but I figured this is a good stopping point until I can come up with more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, blah blah blah...**

* * *

I just sat there, staring after him. It didn't process through my mind for several seconds. I gasped as I realized what happened, Akura left. I didn't know what to think, my heart's torn in two. I couldn't bear the thought not seeing Akura again, nor could I think of not seeing Zuko again, why is my life so hard? I ran out of the shop calling for Akura, I looked around and ran the direction I he would, to that place where he would overlook the city and think, or just look at the beautiful sight, is what he said.

Meanwhile, Akura sat outside the city, tears flooding his face. he wiped them with his arm. Leaving Olivia was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done, but it was for her own good. he got up at started back toward the city. She had to know the truth before he left for good.

I got to the place he showed me, Akura wasn't there. I dropped to my knees and cried my heart out, hoping that if anyone saw me, it'd be Iroh. Did Akura really leave Ba Sing Se?

* * *

I was still crying when i heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around, hoping to see Iroh…or better yet, Akura. It was Lee. "What do you want," I spat angrily.

He held up his hands, and I broke down again, throwing myself into his arms. He just held me, while I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

I heard another sound and looked up. Akura stood there in the street, a look of torment on his face. I saw tears well up in his eyes again before he hung his head. He turned and ran away, leaving me and Lee alone.

"No," I screamed, forcing myself out of Lee's grip, "Akura, come back!" I ran after him, leaving Lee standing there.

I caught up to him at the gate. I spun him around. He was crying. "Olivia, i just want you to be happy...if that's with Lee, then ok. I'm ok with that. Just remember... I love you, Olivia." Suddenly, he pulled me to him and kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked at me one more time, and he started to leave.

I reached out towards him, "Akura, don't leave." I don't know what I would do without him. But at the same time, I had a war going on inside me, Akura, or Zuko? "Please...don't leave."

Akura stared deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Olivia, but if you love Lee, then tell me, so i wont be a distraction. Please, Olivia, i can't stay if you love him, it would be too hard. I'll give you some time to sort it out, if you want. But I'm leaving in a week

I ran to Akura and embraced him, "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me, Akura." I just hope I make the right choice, for everyone, and I hope it's enough time

"Don't worry about it," he said with that cocky street smile again. he winked like he knew something i didn't. He then hugged me and, with an acrobatic back flip, disappeared onto the roof.

I tilted my head and smiled, the Akura I know is back, if only for a while. I started walking my way back to the apartment, then I realized it, "Crap, I'm already lost." I noticed that light was already peeking through the sky, I guess that means Zuko and Iroh are already back. So I kept on walking, talking softly to myself, hoping that I would find the way. I really wanted to get some sleep. It was no use. I stopped in and looked up at the sky, "why am I so bad with directions," I yelled, frustrated at myself.

An apartment door opened in front of me. "Olivia, you found the right place," Iroh informed me.

I smiled innocently, "oh…I knew that." We already moved to the upper ring today, so everything was unfamiliar to me.

Iroh just smiled, shaking his head as he held open the door for me, and closed it quietly as I stepped inside. "Zuko is running a fever," Iroh saw the worried look on my face, "don't worry, he's just going through a change. But we must talk about what happened."

He briefly looked at Zuko, then back to me, "he told me that he found you crying…and you saw Akura and ran after him. Tell me, what is the story behind that?"

I looked at Zuko, what if he woke up while I was telling this to Iroh, I really don't want Zuko to know why this is happening. "How about we'll talk in the kitchen," Iroh suggested, and we moved to the kitchen.

I took a deep breath; bracing myself for the story I was to tell him.

Surprisingly, I wasn't in tears, which I consider a good thing. But I still had trouble telling Iroh it, because of the pain it's caused, and is causing.

Iroh sighed, and looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you through this. I can only say, listen to your heart and you will make the right decision."

Damn. I knew he'd say that. "That's alright," I sighed tiredly. "I knew you would say that," I murmured in deep thought.

I then went into the other room, and sat by a resting Zuko. He looked so peaceful now; he wasn't thrashing around like he was when Iroh and I were talking. I softly combed his hair with my fingers as I thought.

"How about you go to bed," Iroh suggested, "you need to get some sleep. I'll watch over him."

I sighed, placing a gentle kiss on Zuko's forehead and went to bed, falling to sleep with unexpected ease.

_A blinding light hit my eyes, forcing me to blink until they adjusted. I looked around, and the place was unsurprisingly familiar. As this place was a dull gray and had three figures talking in hushed voices in the shadows. They noticed my appearance and turned towards me._

_A soft, heavenly laughter came to my ears, "so now you're walking around and calling us 'angel-dudes' we're more like…Universal Watchers. We have a longer title, but you could call us Watchers for short."_

_Oh, so it's them again, "what do you want now?" Am I going home? Of course not, they want to be entertained._

_The leader revealed himself once again, showing his angelic beauty. "We have noticed you need help with the…situation that you are in." I crossed my arms, hiding the hurt in my eyes as I thought about it. His eyes filled with concern and sorrow, "you can't hide anything from us, no matter how badly you want to. And you do need help…don't you?"_

_I shifted my weight as I looked back to eyes and nodded, feeling my eyes starting to water._

_He nodded back and continued, "You've been under a lot of stress lately, and you really don't want to make a mistake on this."_

"_You're actually helping me," I asked, bewildered._

_Reassuring me with a gently smile, he agreed, "sort of, but there's things I want you to know first." He shook his head to get his silky brown hair out of his eyes._

"_Then tell me," I said desperately, taking a step closer to him._

"_You are impatient," he mused, "it's not a usual thing to get from you, but I understand. You have met Akura. We sent him there, as you know, he is from the same place as you. His name there was different, as he told you. Now it's time for you to know your true name in this world, Kyoko. That's what you have been called this life, including the wanted posters that are around the Fire Nation. Olivia will make a good alias." His hand went under his chin as if he were studying me, "you'll figure out something by that. You will be gaining much more memory soon –but not all of it- sometime soon with a…event that is coming up. I'll tell you later how to gain the rest of your memory..." he paced around me. "Now about your 'situation'," he stopped in front of me, looking somewhat smug, "you know who you want, but you always think about the outcome if you choose one and not the other. You hate making people upset. You will make the right decision if you think for yourself. Be greedy for once. I'm not telling you to be gluttonous about everything, just about this one situation."_

_He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, making sure I have his attention, "no matter how easy the decision is, I know it's hard for you, because you have a big heart, and that's a good thing."_

_I hugged him, unable to hold in my crying, "thank you."_

_The Watcher chuckled, "it's nothing. My name is Alex, just so you know. Now it's time for you to wake up."_

I shot up, drenched with tears, instead of sweat for once, then I scanned the room as I identified where I was: the new apartment. I swept my feet out of bed as I sat there, calming myself down, remembering the dream that I just had.

After a few moments, I regained myself and walked to the room where Zuko slept. I looked out the window, it was already night. Whoa, I slept for a long time. Zuko was still asleep, so I walked quietly to the kitchen area and got some tea.

Iroh came into the kitchen, getting some water, "did you have a nice sleep?"

I took a seat, "yeah, I guess…have you ever heard of Kyoko?"

He looked at me, pausing his work, "why, yes. She is high on the wanted list for the Fire Nation. There's a very high price on her head. Also, she's had a brief history with the Fire Nation, too. She hasn't been known to kill, but to rescue those the Fire Nation has captured…why do you ask?"

"I had a…dream last night. And I know my real name now, Kyoko," I told him.

Iroh didn't appear shocked, but he smiled, "At least you have a good alias. I won't ruin anything else for you, you can figure out the rest for yourself."

I knew this would get nowhere if I begged, so I just nodded, finishing my tea. "Olivia," Zuko weakly called.

I turned around and sat by him, as he was awake. "What is it," I asked softly, happy to see he's getting better.

"You…you love him…don't you?"

* * *

**I guess it's good for a short chapter...idk. please review!!!! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! I'm alive! Just to let you all know. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the long wait. But I promise you it was worth it. And once again, I'd like to thank Akura ice for helping me with this, it wouldn't be done without him. ANd if you are reading this, I'm glad that you have stayed faithful, if you just started, yay you! you're liking the story if you made it all the way to chapter 11. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I've already started on the next one, and hopefully it'll be up later this week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters, yada yada yada...**

* * *

I stopped in the middle of the street and sighed. I was hopeless wandering around alone, always getting lost, especially in large cities, like Ba Sing Se. I'm good in smaller places where everything doesn't look alike. I looked down at my feet as I thought, or more like my boots, comfortable brown leather for big feet like mine, since I wear size twelve women's. But I'm tall, that's a valid excuse.

Someone will eventually find me if I stay put somewhere, I thought as I looked around. No benches in sight, I know there are some out there, I just need to find them…time to wander around again.

As I walked, searching for a bench, I got lost in thoughts. About what Zuko asked me a few days ago.

* * *

I was taken aback at what he said. Honestly, I wasn't expecting this from Zuko, of all people. "Excuse me," I asked, really, really confused.

"Akura," he answered weakly, "you love him…"

"Wha- Why do you say that," I stuttered, nervously curious, if that's even possible.

"The…way you ran after him. The way you look at him," Zuko murmured.

I looked down at my hands and rubbed them together nervously, "he doesn't think that. Akura knows I love you…and I love him, too." I said the last part meekly, I didn't want to upset him, I hate upsetting people, I like it when people are happy.

It took him several long, painful seconds to reply, "He's making you choose…"

I nodded, without looking at his eyes, I was nervous, "and I don't want to make a mistake for this decision." Why am I even telling him all of this, he could just get mad…but so far, his response is nothing like I expected. My heart is going against my mind here. Telling him could just make it worse.

His hand grabbed mine, and I looked into his soft golden eyes; he was…concerned, not angry. "you think too far ahead, about the consequences, about the outcome. Just remember, with the choice you make…whether if it's me or not, I'll be there for you, even if it's only just as a friend." He sat up, his eyes unwavering, "I just want you to be happy…even if it's with him."

* * *

I hate to think that I'm one to do this, I'm not like those other girls who live to read romance novels, I prefer not to. But that was probably the sweetest, most reassuring thing that's been said to me.

A bench finally came in sight, I lit up at the thought of resting my aching ankle, which I sprained again, training, by myself…poor me. I'm so clumsy, I can't help it. It was then, I suddenly tripped, holding in a yelp as I fell onto the bench. Well…at least I had a safe landing.

It's been a few days…three, since Zuko told me that. And of course I've been thinking, I can never stop thinking…if I keep on thinking like I am now, I just might go off onto something random, so back to main subject.

I've never realized until now it's almost impossible for me to make a decision without thinking ahead, the outcomes, and how it will affect other people. I've also noticed that it's hard for me to be selfish, I usually look out for others first, then myself. I took in a deep breath, clearing my thoughts, to focus on one. Akura or Zuko?

The Watchers said to listen to my heart…not my mind, but it's really hard to do that, 'cause I have to think about this, it's so hard not to. I know who I want…but I just don't want to admit it, and I don't know why. I can't even admit it to myself, his name is the first thing that comes into my mind, at times all I can think about is him. But I just can't admit it…not yet at least.

I stood back up with my ankle feeling somewhat rested and continued wandering around, looking for some sign that I'm near home…but everything looks just about the same to me.

I sighed hopelessly as I kept walking. The streets were quiet at night; it was peaceful yet somewhat ominous. I shrugged the bad feelings off and kept walking as I was in deep thought. The night always made me think more clearly for some reason, but I didn't want to think right now, it would make me worry and stressed, and I'm already stressing about what I'm trying not to think about.

I bumped into a man in front of me, I looked up to see a group of scraggly men, I took a step back. "Sorry, sir. I wasn't-

The man took a tight, unbreakable grip on my wrist. "Hey there, pretty girly. Watcha doin' out here so late at night?"

I struggled to pull my wrist out of his grip, but he was too strong. "Let go of me," I said through my clenched teeth. I was scared, and I didn't want to show it, it would make me even more vulnerable.

He laughed and looked at his friends as he started pulling me into an alley. "She wants me to let her go. Girly is too pretty to be let go just yet…"

His hold only got tighter as I thrashed about. I then decided to kick him and his grip loosened. I was able to get out of his grasp and started running down the alley, he pulled me so far in, I didn't realize it.

I could hear them chasing me, and they were catching up, fast. It wasn't long after I was tackled from behind. One of his friends pinned me to the ground, he held my wrists, and his legs on mine so I wouldn't be able to kick him. "We have a feisty one here." His face inched closer to mine, "I like feisty."

I struggled and struggled to get out from under him, but he had me good. "Get off of me," I tried to growl, but it came off as a whimper, I was terrified, and he knew it. But I refused to give in.

"I'll do that once I'm finished with you, girly." He grinned as hot tears of fear and anger started to pour out of my eyes. The man then put my wrists above my head, so he could hold them with one hand. His hand lowed, drifting down my body, feeling it as he went along. "Now let me have the privilege of-"

A rock soared in and hit the back of his head, "hey, what the…" He had to get off me, but one of his goons held on to my wrists, once they were fully distracted, I would have the chance.

"Aren't you a little old to be getting girls off the streets," a familiar voice said coolly. I was too panicked to identify it. "Let go of her."

"Why should I do that, pretty boy," snarled the leader. "I could take you out easy."

"Let's dance," the boy whom I couldn't see said cockily. I heard running, the clashing of metal on metal and the goons were cheering, I felt the grip loosen.

They made a mistake deciding not to pin my legs, I flexed my back and swung my legs over my head, hitting a man's cranium. He let go of my wrists and I sprung up on my feet and, suddenly was in focus, my fear remained, but I knew I could take care of at least one of them.

I heard the leader thump heavily onto the ground, as if he passed out from a well placed kick to the head. The remaining goons stared at me, befuddled. "How- how did she do that?"

Ignoring them for a second, I glanced to see who my savior was, letting out a gasp of surprise and joy, "Akura!"

He was just as surprised, it must have been too dark for him to identify me from where he threw that rock, or the men were practically all over me. "Olivia." He looked angered, "stay still." He jumped onto the wall behind him where a fountain laid on the road. Akura lifted his hands, an enormous wall of water came touring up and sent them thundering toward them, toward me, after all, they were behind me.

I took a deep breath and thought to myself, Akura knows what he's doing. The water split before it could touch me, I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Akura. As the water hit the goons, he exhaled, freezing them in place.

Studying the scene and the assailants, I collapsed onto the ground. This was all too much to take in, or I was just downright terrified; what they had done to me…what they were going to do to me. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. The one thing I hated doing was showing weakness, but I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Akura leapt down from the wall and walked towards me. He barely touched my shoulder before I whimpered and winced away from his hand, but I didn't mean to do it…it's what they did. What they did to me.

"Olivia…" Akura said in a soft, worried tone, he sounded hurt, but I didn't want to look up in case if I was right. "It's me, Akura."

Akura then got up and strode over to the leader of the thugs. He unfroze them then pointed his sword at the leader's throat. If you EVER touch her again...the police will never find your remains." The scary thing was I could tell that he meant it. "Now...GET OUT," he said in a menacing tone that I had never heard from a waterbender before. The men almost tripped over each other trying to get away.

Akura shook his head and laughed. "Cowards," he muttered under his breath. He then came back to me and helped me up. I was still in shock at what had happened in the past fifteen minutes. But at least I was safe.

I stood there silently, taking in everything. I could feel Akura's worried stare on me as I looked up at the night sky once more. Finally, I gave up holding it in and rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Akura, you don't know how grateful I am. You saved me," my face was wet with tears, and my throat was dry, I was a wreck. But, Akura saved me, they would be-I'd be…I don't want to think what would have happened if Akura hadn't come.

He looked surprised at my sudden outburst of gratitude and fear. Akura just held me for a few minutes; I suppose he was waiting till he thought I was calm enough to be let go. I straightened up after awhile and looked up into Akura's face. The anger was gone, and the only emotion that held his features was concern. Then his face darkened. "Those evil worms have been preying on women here for months now. This is the first time they've tried to get a teenager though. I'm glad you didn't give in to it, Olivia. Most girls I've seen have either been too weak or they actually..." his face contorted into a disgusted grimace, "enjoy it. They musta been desperate." I looked down. Akura turned to me again. "Olivia? You ok?"

"No," I murmured out of shame, "I didn't do anything…it was like if I was frozen…out of fear." I looked up into his eyes, I felt weak…it almost happened to me. I could have been one of them if Akura didn't come, "I was petrified…Akura, I'm such a coward."

Akura shook his head. "You're not a coward, Olivia. If you were a coward, you'd have given in. But you fought back. I'm proud of you." He smiled, then his face grew cold again. "To be honest, I'm surprised you were ABLE to fight back. According to the victims, those men used to study the human body. They would know where to touch you so that even if your mind resisted, your body and your hormones would respond. Its so disgusting." I looked at him for a while, trying to remember what those hoodlums were doing to me.

It kind of hurt when he said he was surprised I fought back…but honestly, I barely did anything. I really was a scaredy cat then, but I let it slide. "I didn't know that was even possible. Controlling people's hormones…that's just horrible." Then I just started wondering, "Akura…what were you doing when you found me?"

"I was looking for you," he said, as if that should have been obvious. I looked up at him again and realized that Akura was one of the reasons I was still alive. He was such a great friend. I hugged him again and he just stroked my hair in a big brother sort of way. Then i sank to the ground again. After a few minutes, I realized I REALLY needed to go to the bathroom. I tried to get up, but apparently my brain was being lazy in sending signals to my legs. I suppose my mind was so befuddled with fear that i hadn't noticed my bodily functions, but here they were, and pretty strong.

I took a deep breath, trying to hold it in, and met Akura's eyes in deep urgency, I have no clue what he would think about this, but it was very important to me. I shuddered just from holding it when I exhaled to tell him, "I need to go to the bathroom."

I waited with bated breath. Akura was silent, and then he did something i totally didn't expect. He burst out laughing. I'm talking doubled-up laughter. Personally, I didn't see what was so funny; all I knew was that my bladder was killing me.

Finally, his laughter wheezed into a chuckle. He started bending water around my head in long thin streams. "Just practicing," he said but I could tell he was enjoying my discomfort. In fact, he found it absolutely hilarious. I watched as the water danced around my head, making loops and twirls.

I took another shuddering breath as the water whirled around my head, of course the water only made it worse. "You're a meanie, you know that," I whined, rocking back and forth, holding it in. The water did look pretty and it was distracting, it was hard not to look at it, so I couldn't help but watch it out of the corner of my eyes as I pouted at Akura.

Akura smiled, "yeah, I know, cause saving your life and possibly your virginity is such an unspeakable act of evil." Then his face turned sympathetic. "I know your gonna hate hearing this, but once word got around that those neandertals were around, the city was shut down. Everyone has to remain indoors, and the only bathrooms are in the center of the city, which is heavily guarded by guards. I don't know how you're gonna get past them."

I groaned at this news. My stomach was so swollen I must have looked pregnant. "Akura, can't you do something," I half asked, half pleaded. Akura shrugged. "I don't know, you got any ideas?"

"How about we ask the guards nicely," I said hopefully, "they might let a lady into the bathrooms." I knew I was too hopeful, but I think it's worth a try. I needed to go BAD.

Akura glanced around. "I don't know, Olivia, if the guards catch us out, we'll be arrested. The city of Ba Sing Se can be very strict." I gulped. My bladder was on fire. "Well, shouldn't you have to go by now, too," I asked. Akura shook his head and gave me a sort of devious grin. "I don't need too. Whenever I have to go, i just bend it out and then turn it into vapor. That way it can be evaporated and cleansed." "Hey, it may be disgusting, but it's efficient," he said, catching my disgusted look.

No matter what, that's still disgusting, but convenient. I wonder...no, that'd be weird. Would he? I'd be too embarrassed to ask. But I need to relieve myself soon. I don't know, I just don't know. I was too deep in thought, debating with myself, in order to say anything out loud about it.

Akura just sat there, still twirling the water around in his hand. I didn't think Akura would try to take advantage of me, but...he WAS a boy, after all...but he was my friend...besides, Akura probably wouldn't go for that anyway...it'd probably make him uncomfortable. But I needed to go soon. I wasn't gonna be able to hold it much longer. I looked up at Akura again, and he was just looking at me, as if waiting for me to come up with something.

He got up, and I wondered what he was doing. He went over to the fountain and took out his water flask. He emptied the water that was inside, and then refilled it with fountain water. "Sorry, I gotta empty this once in a while so the water won't get germy." He then sat back down and refastened the flask to his belt. "so, you thought of anything yet?" he said.

I bet that he was teasing me. I took a deep breath, ready to ask the question, "can't I just...let it out and you bend it out of my pants?" I looked down at my hands, hiding my now red face from asking him the question.

Akura just looked at me. The gaze he gave didn't show any anger or disgust. Surprise, maybe. He shrugged; "If that's what you wanna do..." he turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sure you don't want me to see you doing this. I'm trying to respect your privacy," he said without turning around. I smiled. Good ol' Akura.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief. I then relieved myself, my pants now becoming wet and warm, which felt weird. And thankfully, no one else was around to see it, I'm so embarrassed for having to do that. I took a deep breath, "done."

Akura turned around, but his eyes were closed tight. I suppose he wanted to spare me the humiliation of him actually seeing me like this. He waved his hand, a clear liquid rose from my pants, leaving no evidence that it was ever there. He then made a fist, and the liquid evaporated. He then opened his eyes and breathed. "Well, that was awkward..." he said.

I nodded, "yeah, very. But I feel better now. Can we not mention that...ever?" I blushed in embarrassment. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my now dry pants, glancing at him, but too embarrassed to hold the eye contact.

Akura nodded. "No prob, Olivia," he smiled. "Wow, I saved your life, your virginity and your bladder all in the course of a half hour." He shrugged, and I looked down in embarrassment again. "Well, looks like you're ok now, so I guess I'll be going now..." he kissed my head and prepared to leave.

"Wait," I said, "Akura, I'm kinda lost. And I don't feel safe being alone after...after that. Will you...will you take me home, please," I asked politely, and added "and I'd like to talk with you for a bit. If that's alright with you." I don't know if he was tired, because it's late now, but I'd really like his company right now. I don't want to be alone, especially not after tonight. And I wanted to talk to him, I feel like I've been asking too much of him tonight, but...I just don't want to be alone. I looked up at him and said nervously, "you don't have to of course, you can if you want to..." I trailed off, hoping he would come with me...but I felt bad for asking so much in one night.

Akura smiled. "If you want, I'll stay with you, Olivia...". Tears of joy and relief gushed from my eyes as I hugged him for what must have been the hundredth time. He laughed. "Why do you think you're asking too much, Olivia?" He put his hand on my face. It was warm and surprisingly smooth, like a hot spring. I looked down again, not knowing what to say. He raised my chin and looked into my face. For the third time, he managed to hypnotize me with those deep blue eyes. Then he laughed again, "come on, Olivia, lets get you home." He brushed against my shoulder and we started walking. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Three things. Well, firstly," I started, holding up a finger, because I talk with my hands, and I really can't help it...at all. "Thank you, Akura. For everything. Like you said earlier, you saved my life, my virginity, my bladder," I smiled at that one, "and now you're taking me home," I was completely serious, "thank you."

"Its ok, Olivia...what's next?" he said, smiling sweetly.

I haven't told Akura about the dreams I've been having yet...but I'm not ready to tell him, I'll tell him tomorrow, if I see him tomorrow, and ask him about my true name then, but a question popped into my head, "why were you looking for me?" I was purely curious as to why; it puzzled me for some odd reason.

Akura frowned. "I had heard those men were out again. I knew they preyed on beautiful, seemingly lost girls. You happened to fit both descriptions. Looks like I arrived just in time. I scoured nearly this whole city. The only thing that kept me going was thinking about what those pigs would do if they found you before I did. It was so horrible...I can't lose you, Olivia. I can't. I'm sorry." I was silent at this news. "What's the third thing?" he asked.

This was the nerve-wracking part, for me at least. I was admitting it...out loud, and not only to myself, but also to Akura. I halted in my steps, mentally gathering my bravery, "I've made my decision."

* * *

**Yes, I know there's a mood killer, but it's all worth it in the end. You'll see next chapter. And a cliffie! Don't you love cliffies? keeps you on the edge of your seat. Please, if there's any errors, let me know and i'll fix it. **

**Oh, and there's a poll on my profile! What element does Olivia/Kyoko bend? I want to see what you all think!**

**And please review, it makes be very happy inside, even if it's a burn, it'll help me work harder and improve.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: we all know I don't own the Avatar, but it would be cool if I did. And AkuraIce owns Akura, and it's thanks to him this story is awesome. **

**Hey there people! I actually got a chatper posted! Aren't you happy? Cuz I sure am! =P Well, here's chapter 12, with the answer about who Olivia has chosen...and of course other stuff...anyways, enjoy!**

**And some quick advertisement: if you guys get itunes, and you like listening to band sessions, then you should buy Westbound's 'Before Us, There Was' and if you can only get one song, I recommend 'And In That Moment, I Swear We Were Infinite' it's really good. Second advertisement! I have a deviantart where I write my poetry if you ever wanna check it out, it's moonlight117 **

**Now it's time for you to enjoy!**

* * *

Akura turned to me, and I expected a look of loftiness or maybe fear. What I got was a look of concern, like he didn't care either way as long as I was happy. Akura looked at my eyes. "Ok...well, what is it?" he asked softly.

I suddenly felt true confidence in my words, but I still murmured them in the tranquil silence of the night, "it's you."

Now Akura's truly surprised face flashed for an instant, but it was quickly dispelled. "Olivia, I want to apologize now if I have in any way influenced your decision... Are you sure?" I nodded. "Akura looked at me again, "Why did you choose ME?"

"What you've done today hasn't influenced me the slightest bit if that's what you're wondering," I started. I refuse to mention my dream last night, but they only helped me see the answer. Why was he wondering? I shrugged it off mentally, oh well. "I made the decision right before everything happened, actually," which I thought was weird, I added to myself. "That's why I was out tonight, so I could think clearly...or more like...listening to my heart and not with my head for once...do I have to explain why I chose you, Akura? I simply love you...and I just can't imagine living happily without you." I paused, waiting for him to respond; nothing, "Do I need to add anything else in order to convince you?"

"No, Olivia, I know all I need to." He smiled warmly. He then touched my face again, and he kissed me. His lips were warm and smooth, like his hands. I didn't know how to respond, I just stood there.

My cheek still burned with it, like his kiss had left a brand. I touched it and looked up at him again.

Funny thing, I still don't know how to respond. Too bad my brain had lost its function when that kiss happened. I didn't care about that now...since I don't have to worry about Akura leaving me. I could only smile at him sweetly, I was frozen with joy.

"So, Olivia, does this mean we're...like...going out now?" I laughed. If a 6'2 waterbender could look embarrassed, Akura sure did.

I grinned and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Then I looked up at him, "of course, Akura. Why so nervous all of a sudden?" Yeah, I admit, I was teasing him. It was a first that I wasn't nervous for the both of us. He just looked so cute like that.

"Well, I've never had a girlfriend before...lots have asked, but I wanted to focus on finding the Avatar...then you came along, and..."he just sighed.

"And what," I asked, urging him on.

"Well, I didn't think that those angels who brought me here could compare with you. I was in love, but i didn't say anything 'cause I thought you'd think I was weird. That's why I didn't have a girlfriend before you, because I knew, somehow, that I was waiting for you." he paused. "When I found out you had feelings for Lee, I was heartbroken, but I concealed it because I thought he made you happy." Akura looked away again.

"Akura..." I put my hand on his cheek and had him face me, "you don't know how much I already regret hurting you...I was confused, but when I started listening to my heart, instead of my head, it had to be you. What helped me with that decision was when I first looked into your eyes. I don't know how, I just get lost into those eyes of yours. And...it just feels right with you. I'm so sorry I had to make you go through that..."

"Olivia...don't worry about it. You're here now, that's all that matters." He smiled and leaned in like he was gonna kiss me, but pulled away at the last second. "Sorry," he said..."I got ahead of myself."

I smiled, "so what? It's you." I pulled his head down and his lips met mine, to both of our surprises. And it was probably because of the same thing; my action. Oh well, I'm happy now, with him, that's all that mattered to me right now.

Akura hugged me, and we continued on. Then something...another emotion, started to bubble under my feelings of joy and relief and security. It made me feel...flirty, which totally appalled me. I didn't know what it was, but it kept growing stronger and stronger.

I had to stop this before this feeling got any stronger. But this felt so good, it felt so right. This feeling, I knew what it wanted, it made me want it, I didn't want to want it, but the desire grew stronger and stronger. So I did the only thing I could think of; I pulled away and looked at him in the eyes...I was scared of this feeling I had within me. We were both catching our breaths. "I'm sorry, I- it," I groaned in frustration for not being able to get words out, and leaned on him, my head resting on the crook of his neck. I just don't know what to think.

Akura touched my shoulder. "Olivia?" he said. "What's wrong?" I couldn't answer. The feeling was burning in me now, threatening to consume my whole soul...I tried to fight it but it was so strong...my vision started to become pink and hazy. Then…I snapped.

I gave a suspiciously flirty smile and battered my eye, looking up at him, "what do you mean?" I let out a laugh, "nothing's wrong." I leaned into him, and whispered flirtatiously, "Let's finish this." And I went in for his lips.

Akura backed up. "Um, Olivia..." he began.

I gave him a fake pout. "What, you don't like kissing me?" I grabbed him by his back and pulled him to me with strength i dint even know I had.

I tried to kiss him again, but he backed off once more. "Olivia, what are you doing?" he said as he backed away from me, yet I kept advancing, the emotion so strong now I could hardly bear it. I couldn't resist. I wanted him. Badly.

"Olivia...are you alright," he cautiously backed up to give himself more space. Why didn't he want to be near me? "This isn't like you..."

"What do you mean by that, sweetheart," I asked, clearly upset, as he stood far enough away from me he could defend himself or run for it if he needed to. He just looked so…good, delicious even, as he stood there, but why not with me?

Akura gulped as I advanced. My eyes roved hungrily over his arms, muscular from years of waterbending. I started to lift off his shirt, but he pushed my hands away. "Come on, baby...let's play," I said sultrily, as I started to unfasten my own shirt.

Akura's eyes widened with pure fear. "Olivia, what are you doing?" he asked again.

I smiled up at him, "you know what I'm doing; what we're going to do." I attempted to lift his shirt over his head again.

Akura pushed my hands away, this time more firmly. "Olivia, I don't know what you're doing and I don't know what you INTEND to do, but..."

I put my finger on his lips. "I brought his face close to mine. "C'mon, Akura...don't you want me?" I breathed.

He didn't speak; it was like he was frozen in thought. I brushed the side of his cheek with the back of my hand and smirked, "You want me, I know you do," I giggled and leaned in to kiss him, sneaking a hand under his shirt.

His skin was warm and smooth, like his cheek. He brushed my hand away again. "Olivia, yes, I do want you, but... not this way. And I know YOU don't want me this way either," he looked down at me, waiting for my response.

I frowned at him and asked, "Why do you say that, hun?" Something...something was trying to conquer this feeling I had for Akura, but I easily buried it back down within me. I put a hand on his chest.

Akura looked at me again. "Olivia, I know you don't want me like this."

I frowned again, and then, something horrible happened. The emotion didn't just control my mind anymore. It WAS my mind. Every fiber of me being was enveloped in it. I didn't know how to tell Akura how badly I craved him. My hormones wouldn't rest till I had him. Akura looked at me, now his expression was pure fear.

I smiled at him. One of my hands slid down his arm, feeling his muscles. I went my way back up his arm, and put my hand on the back of his neck, fiddling with his soft hair. My other hand still rested on his chest, and I slid it under his shirt, feeling his warm and soft body. And I leaned in to kiss him again...

This time, I stepped away, and began to unfasten my own shirt. Akura's eyes got wide again. "Olivia, what..." I smiled at him again, all the while slowly undoing the straps of the tea tunic I wore from work.

"I told you, I want you. And I want you now," I said as I began to pull off the tunic.

He grabbed my arm; and his grip was tight, desperate. "Stop, Olivia. Stop what you're doing. Put your tunic back on. Now." He tried to sound demanding, but it came more as a begging. What makes him think I was going to stop now?

Akura closed his eyes as if stiffening his resolve. "I'm sorry about this, Olivia..." he said. He waved his hands in a fluid motion and the water in a nearby fountain rose up in a small tsunami. He directed it, to my surprise, at me. The force of the water blasted me back a good ten feet.

I moved the wet hair from my eyes and looked at him in shock. Then, my vision cleared; the pink haze had evaporated. The emotion was gone now. I was free.

I sat up and shook my head like a wet dog, getting my hair out of my face. I looked at Akura, he looked...worried, cautious, and even scared. I was puzzled, beyond puzzled, and I don't know if there's a word for that. "Akura...what happened," I asked, I couldn't remember anything during that pink haze, or whatever it was that overcame me.

Akura sighed in relief, then he told me about the innuendo, and me trying to remove our clothes. He watched warily for my reaction.

I was sickened with myself, and I showed that, "really? I did that? That's disgusting..." I ran a hand through my wet hair as I sat there, "I'm sorry, Akura..." I can't believe I did that, that's horrible. I hate it when women do that...yet I did it. I felt dirty, like if I needed to bathe five times over.

Akura bent the water off of me, leaving me as dry as before, and he helped me up. "Olivia, its ok, I just..." his eyes widened, "DOWN!" he shouted as he forced me behind a barrel. We saw a man in long Earth Kingdom official robes with a single braided ponytail approaching. "Long Feng," he whispered. We then saw him earthbending, and heard a growl. "Appa," we said together. I remembered. This was where Long Feng took Appa to Lake Laogai.

"Should we follow him," I whispered, I wanted to get Appa back to Aang; surely he'd be looking for him.

Akura looked at me as if the answer should be obvious. I'd gotten used to that look over the weeks. "No," he said. That boy never fails to surprise me.

"Why not?" I asked.

There was the look again. "If we save Appa NOW, Zuko won't be able to rescue him, and therefore, he won't be able to begin his transmogrification into Aang's eventual Firebending teacher." he said.

I looked down. Even though I know he doesn't try to, Akura sure does make me feel dumb sometimes.

"Good point," I said. Then I just thought of something, "Akura...Zuko's sick NOW. Wasn't he supposed to fall ill afterwards? Did...did I do that? Did I make his change come by faster?" It couldn't have altered the plot at all, I thought to myself. At least I hope it didn't.

Akura looked at me with surprise. "He is? Ooooohhhh lord..." he said, putting his face in his hand. "Wait," he said. "When Zuko had feelings for you, they must have triggered the love he used to have toward his mother, thus breaking the shell that has been hardened by exile and his father's neglect. Zuko will become good anyway, but Appa's already gone. Come on, we have to go."

I blinked in confusion. "Go? Go where?" I asked.

"To Lake Laogai," he told me. "We need to find Jet."

* * *

**What do ya'll think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Suckish? Let me know by reviewing!**

**And I would very much like you to take the poll on my profile, 'what element do you think Olivia can bend? if Any? (notice you have up to two options just to confuse you) I'm proud of those of you that voted you believe me that she bends an element. And don't just go by her looks and parents, but by family and personality.**

**Love ya'll! you all deserve a cookie for believing that I made another chapter...but I can't give you a cookie, so if you run to your kitchen and get a cookie for yourself, that'd be great.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or any of the characters...nor do I own Akura, since he is AkuraIce's.**

**I posted another! Yay! Well, I have a field trip the 23-25, so I don't know when the next post could be...before it...after it...most likely after. **

**And thank you everybody who's been reading this on and on, for putting up with me and my inconsistance. I've been really busy with school and I'm trying to keep up my grades. And thank you AkuraIce, for putting up with me and my impatience and my...randomness? I know I've been annoying...or I think...but anyways, thank you all! And I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I didn't bother asking why, because I was clueless. Questions raced through my mind as we snuck to Lake Laogai. Why did we need to find Jet? Aren't we just going to change it more? What will I do when we have to fight? Will I freeze up again? I tried to shake the thoughts off as we got closer and closer, but they just wouldn't leave my head.

I had a hard time following him. Being a waterbender, his natural fluid grace rivaled even that of Ty Lee. While he leaped over obstacles in his path, I had to sort of awkwardly clamber over them. Of course me being me, I tripped once or twice.

Soon we came to the edge of a lake. From the way the water twinkled innocently in the moonlight, you would never know there was something sinister beneath the surface. It was beautiful.

Suddenly an earthen manhole shot to the surface of the lake, and out of it appeared a lanky teenager with a mop of messy hair, mismatched armor and two hook swords at his side. Jet.

Akura narrowed his eyes. "Come on," he said. As Jet wandered away from the lake, Akura filled me in. "Ok, I need you to distract him long enough so I can get close to him," he said.

"Me?" I said. How would I distract him? "What can I do?"

Akura grinned, "You're an attractive teenage girl. Pretend to fall or something. I'm sure he'll help you." I wasn't sure if Akura using my 'beauty' he calls it, as a tool was mean or genius, but I just went along, stepping in front of Jet and pretending to lose my balance... by tripping over my own foot.

"Whoa," he said, catching me with one arm. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah...just tripped, sorry..."I mumbled.

"What's a girl like you doing out so late," he asked with that charismatic grin of his. Katara may have fallen for it, but not me. We've met before on the ship that took us to the earth kingdom, here. But he probably doesn't remember, at least it appears that he doesn't. Suddenly, I saw to discs of water surround his head, and they began to glow. It had to be Akura.

Then, Jet's eyes grew to normal size, and he reeled back as if coming out of a daze. "Wha..." he said. Akura then came up behind him, and in a deep, arrogant tone that matched Long Feng's almost perfectly, he spoke, "Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Jet's eyes grew wide again. "I am honored to accept his invitation..." Jet said in a monotonous tone.

"Jet," Akura said. "You have to find Aang. Tell him you know where Appa is. Go." Jet took off down the dark path.

I watched him go, and then something occurred to me. "Akura, under Lake Laogai, when Jet and Aang go after Long Feng alone...doesn't Jet..."

Akura's face was stone cold. "I know." he said. "We can only change the course of history so much, Olivia. I know it's hard just sitting back, knowing what is to come, and knowing you can change it. If it were up to me, Jet wouldn't die, and Azula would never have found out about the Day of Black Sun. But it's not. We have to let it unfold," he said. "No matter how hard it is."

I was upset about the fact that he was right. We can't change the course, no matter how much we wanted to. What we do might change everything. Even if it seems like helping now, it might not work out for the better later. I heaved a sigh, "Fine. What do we do now?" I hate standing by and doing nothing, he should know that about me by now.

Akura put his head down. "I guess we should get somewhere safe."

"Where should we go then," I asked grudgingly. "Should we hide out here, watch and wait, or go back home?" He knew I hated the idea, but it was probably the most useful thing I could do.

Would Zuko be able to come and rescue Appa before Aang will be able to? Will he be well enough then? Even with these thoughts, I was still upset I couldn't do anything.

Akura looked at me sympathetically. "I know you wanna do something, Olivia...we just can't right now."

"I know...so where are we going to hide," I asked. I really didn't want to think about doing nothing right now. "We should get out of sight before anyone else gets here."

Akura got a mischievous grin. "That voice impersonation thing I can do really comes in handy. We are now the owners of a medium estate in the Upper Ring. Better yet, it's across the street from Aang's house. We should go there. You need rest," he said.

It was only then I realized how tired I was, amazingly, with everything we've done, it's still dark out. I nodded, "Alright, I'm good with rest." If I remember correctly, Zuko is supposed to rescue Appa at night, and Jet is supposed to meet Katara during the day...it's confusing for me, and I don't even know if that's correct. "How did you get a hold of a medium estate in the upper ring," I asked. Yes, my mind processes slowly when I'm tired, but I think that happens to everyone.

Akura's face became thoughtful. "The real-estate lady was pretty young. She seemed VERY interested in helping me find what I was looking for. In fact, she didn't leave me alone the entire time, and she kept batting her eyelashes for some reason...I don't know."

If anyone did that around me to Akura, I'd- no, I must not think violent thoughts, that's bad. I took a deep breath to cool down. "Akura, in case if you didn't know this, you're pretty good-looking," I said, somehow easily calming myself, I'm talented at that, being calm and angry at something at the same time. In fact, he's very handsome, but I don't think I'll say that yet at least.

Akura looked confused again. "What's THAT got to do with anything?"

I looked at him, I was confused because he was confused and I get confused easily sometimes. "Don't you wonder why the young real-estate woman wouldn't leave you alone," I asked, confused.

Akura looked at me, obviously confused by my confusion at his being confused. "I assumed she was trying to get like a pay raise by helping customers more. Now that I think about it, she did yawn a lot and it would make her chest stick out..."

I sighed hopelessly; he really didn't notice until just now, well, I don't even know if he has really noticed. At least he didn't pick up on it while she was there. I ran a hand through my hair, I didn't know what to say to that, and I really didn't. "How were you able to buy a place? Isn't it expensive? Especially for one who's been traveling..." In a way, I changed the subject, but I got to my intended question.

Akura shrugged. "Turns out, there was a 5,000 gold piece reward for capturing those idiots that attacked you. It cost about 500 to buy the place."

I was puzzled, "How did you get the money? You didn't even catch the thugs until tonight...I don't recall you running off to collect the money..." I remember Akura being with me the whole time after the thugs, I don't recall him leaving me for a minute.

Akura shrugged, "I got the money before I caught those men. They probably didn't want to risk my leaving since no one else was going to volunteer to go after them, so I was their best bet. Now follow me."

"Where," I asked, bewildered as usual.

"To the spiritual temple for this city. We gotta find out what kind of bender you are."

"What? How," I asked as he grabbed my hand and dragged me through empty streets. How will going to a temple help me figure out what element I can bend? I thought I was finally getting some sleep. Oh well, I'm thinking too much to be tired.

Akura pulled me along till we reached this giant alabaster cone shaped building. The emeralds flanking the sides of the entrance glowed in the moonlight.

We entered the sanctum, and I saw four pedestals. One had a bowl of water resting atop it, one was simply a pillar of rock, one had a brightly lit torch on it, and the last look like some kind of hole for a wind instrument.

"Concentrate," he told me as he bent the water from the bowl and back into it. "Allow your chi to control the element."

Okay. So I understood that much. "I don't get what I'm supposed to do," I said, "I understand what you mean by the chi, but do I try one at a time until I get lucky, or do I just do what I feel?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Just go with your instinct, Olivia..."

I blushed, and stepped towards the center of the sanctum. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to calm myself, I was nervous with Akura watching me...but I always get nervous when people watch me.

My eyes shot open as I took a step back, getting into a deep stance, straightening my front leg as I put all my weight on the back. I raised my left hand in a quick fluid motion, keeping my right arm in chamber as I stepped forward, then gently pushing my hand forward, and water shot from the bowl by my side, and I transferred the control to my right hand as in held the water up. Taking my left hand in chamber, I then quickly shot it forward, two fingers pointed out, towards the fire, the torch burned brighter than before.

The water swirled around me, my arms moving fluidly with it, guiding it along its course as I sent a kick towards the fire, making it burn more than ever. I then extinguished it with the water and set it back in the bowl.

I then took another deep breath, and stood up straight. It took me a while to comprehend what just happened as I just stood there silently. I was a waterbender...and a firebender. How could I bend two elements?

Akura stared at me open mouthed. "Did you…then what...but I..." He paused. You're another one?" he asked.

"A what?" I asked, confused.

"A kinda half Avatar...you can bend two elements," He explained

I squinted my eyes. "Akura, can you bend more than one element?" I asked. Akura made a swirling motion with his hands and a huge gust of wind swept the room. "You're an AIRBENDER?" I shouted...then I realized I shouldn't have done that...giving that it's night.

Akura laughed. "Kind of, I manipulate the hydrogen molecules in the air; therefore, I can bend it. It's like how that Swampbender could bend plants. But that's not all...watch this." He then assumed a more solid stance and made some fluid motions with his arms, and suddenly, he extended it. A bright bolt of lightning surged from his fingers, striking the nearby wall.

I looked at him, trying to make logic in my head, but saying it out loud of course, "so...bend air and water...and lightning? ...but not fire..." It was then I started mumbling nonsense, trying to understand everything that's happening.

Akura just grinned. "Yup, that's about it..."

I smiled at him, happy to know that I could bend, and what I could bend; and it's just cool that Akura is also an Airbender. And he could bend lightning...though that still confuses me. This might mean I could gain memory faster now, about my bending. Because I don't know how I did that, I just took a deep breath and went with the flow. A wave of exhaustion then hit me, "Akura...I'm tired. I want to go to bed." It's amazing that it's still dark outside, after everything that's happened tonight. Makes me wonder what time it is...

My eyes felt like they were weighted down with two giant rocks. I felt faint with exhaustion; the rock solid floor seems really comfy right now. Then, I felt two arms under me, lifting me up with surprising ease. I rested my head against Akura's chest as he carried me out into the drowsy dawn.

* * *

**Well, you know what she bends now. I'd like to see what ya'll think. I personally can't wait for the next chapter even though I have no clue what's going to be in it...well actually, I do have ideas, but I shan't tell you.**

**Please Review! I love seeing what my readers think and what I should improve on. Even if it's a flame I'll be glad to read it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I only own Olivia. Akura belongs to Akuraice.**

**I'm alive! I'm sooooo sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I have no excuse for this. Just please don't be mad at me...or if you are, let me know. I'll do my best not to do this again. And thanks for all the reviews! 89 already! let's try to make it to 100(at the least) before the next chapter is posted! I love you all! you deserve the best cookies on all the earth! Go get some!**

* * *

_My eyes blink frantically as they adjusted to the bright light above me; I was in the gray room once more. But something was different for once; it's completely silent as I woke up in this place. No hushed voices or anything of the sort. I sit up and look around, there's only one figure and he steps into the light to reveal himself, Alex._

_He looked at me, "do you know how close I was to giving you your bending earlier than you did? Luckily, Akura came in time just before I was going to do so. I granted you your bending abilities early in case if it happened again." The Watcher sighed worriedly, running a hand through his smooth brown hair as he paced. "I broke a law in doing that. You're going to make me take many risks, and I might lose my position as your Guardian."_

_I perked at the word, "wait, Guardian?"_

_He halts in his steps and stares at me, "yes, I have volunteered to be your Guardian, those who have been chosen to go into alternate worlds are to be given a Guardian. And they let me be yours." Alex lowered his head, keeping his eyes on me, "and let's hope that I won't be replaced if I continue breaking rules in order to save your life- I'm breaking a law now by telling you all of this, for talking to you at all, even."_

_I tilt my head to the side, and I furrow my brows, "isn't that what Guardians are supposed to do?"_

_He chuckles darkly, sending a shiver down my spine, "yes, but we have standards- laws to abide by- and don't ask me why- but if they find out that I am talking to you, or helping you, they will punish and replace me." _

"_Then…why are you helping me like this?"_

_He continues pacing, his hands behind his back, "because, I am tired of standing by and watching the chosen die. Also…you are different than the others that I have seen. The others were selfish, cruel, and stupid. You…you are everything they weren't, kind, caring, selfless, strong, and smart."_

_I was stunned, what was I supposed to say to that? I blinked in surprise, "you- you don't have to do this if it risks your position-_

_He shook his head, "I do, and I already told you why-" I hear muffled voices coming closer and closer, I turn my head to see that there's a door. I didn't notice a door here before. I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder, "quickly, you have to leave- if they see you- no. Just remember, I'm always going to be watching over you."_

My eyes jolted open to reality; I sat up and rubbed my eyes, what just happened? It's all fresh in my mind, but…I don't know what to think of it.

I ran my fingers through my tangled hair as the scene replayed in my mind. Is Alex going to be ok? I mustn't think about him, they might be watching me. I glanced around the room…wherever I was. This wasn't familiar whatsoever, definitely not my room- oh, that's right, he brought me to the house he bought. I remembered last night….I passed out, and if I remember correctly, al lot of things happened last night.

I was in a bed, in a room of my own for once. I sat up, crossing my legs, and pulled up the covers that I kicked aside in my sleep. The sheets felt rather nice, I brought it up to my face, and inhaled the scent. I love the smell of clean sheets, it might sound weird, but I do.

There was a gentle tap on the door, I brought down the sheets from my face and looked up, "come in."

The door slid open, and Akura came in, looking all rested up from last night, he smiled softly, and it even shone in his eyes…those beautiful eyes…I sat up, mentally shaking myself before it was too late and I would get pulled in to them..

He tousled my hair playfully, making it worse than it already was. "Sleep well?" he asked.

I looked around the room. Dappled sunlight streamed through my bedside window, creating pools of honey colored light on my blanket. Despite all that had transpired last night, and the vision about Alex I was feeling rather well rested. Akura gazed at me again. God, I wanted to kiss him, but I restrained myself due to the fact that I had not yet freshened up.

"I brought you these..." Akura held out some tan and green robes. They smelled nice, like a freshly cut lawn, with the faint scent of jasmine tea. "I took the liberty of having them brought here for your first day at that tea shop."

I looked at him blankly, what first day- then realized with a rush of panic that my shift started in roughly ten minutes. In a whirlwind of hair and nightgown, I leapt out of bed, plowing through Akura and grabbing the robes from his hands. Sprinting into the living room, I ran my fingers hastily through my hair as I put it up into a half pony tail and stuffed one or two steamed dumplings into my mouth before hurrying outside.

I tore down the lane as fast as I could, shoving past a wealthy looking couple out for a stroll. I was going so fast I didn't see that cabbage vendor in front of me. I crashed hard into the side of the wooden cart, spilling cabbages all over the dusty walkway. "MY CABBAGES!" the distraught vendor groaned.

"S-sorry!" I shouted as I resumed my race against time.

Finally, I made it to the Jasmine Dragon, the tea shop named by Iroh. I ran in through the wide open doors right down the center of the large shop. I stopped right before I was able to crash into Zuko, and I turned to face Iroh, who was behind the counter, and said in a rushed tone, "am I late, am I late? I'm sorry!"

A grin appeared on Iroh's face, "no need to worry, Olivia, you're fine. Did you make it here by yourself?"

I looked around as I thought, the place was stunning, everything was so fine, and rich-looking…did I really make it here without getting lost? "I did..." I said in utter disbelief. I laughed in excitement, "I did it!"

Iroh laughed, "Congratulations, Olivia. Now customers are pouring in, would you mind attending to them?"

I nodded; after all, it's my job, "yes sir." I then turned around and got right to work.

The day passed by without too much drama, until that afternoon. The rush of tea patrons was strong and steady, since Iroh had decided to give away free tea in honor of the opening of his shop.

I was sweeping around the counter, humming to myself, when suddenly I felt a twinge in my abdomen. I inwardly cursed myself as I realized that in my morning haste, I had forgotten to use the bathroom. I leaned my broom against the counter and walked over to the rest rooms. However, I found a long line of women in various stages of desperation. I caught snatches of their words, from "shouldn't have drank so much" to "hurry up, some of us REALLY need to get in there!"And, "Oooh, I gotta GO!" My need wasn't that urgent, so I just picked up my broom and figured the line would get shorter soon. How wrong I was.

The line now made a trail around the shop, ending near the entrance. I sighed deeply; I can hold it a bit longer, hopefully. I then flinched violently from the sudden pain, never mind, I can't wait any longer, I have to go NOW. What was I to do? So many people are in line...I scanned the shop...I couldn't bother Iroh, he's busy making his amazing tea...I had to go to Zuko. I bit my lip as I thought; do I really want to share this with him? It's going to be really awkward...I flinched again, that's it. I'm telling him. I did my best to walk casually over to Zuko, hopefully it worked. "Hey...Lee...can I talk to you privately really really quickly?"

He arched an eyebrow, and we went behind the counter, "what is it, Olivia?" he asked in all his kindness, he has changed since the he was sick...which was yesterday. Zuko had the airiness of ease and comfort in his voice, it was nice to finally see it…but somewhat strange.

"I need to go. BAD," I gritted through my teeth.

Lee's puzzled look was interrupted by Iroh beckoning him over. I saw them chatting and saw Iroh gesture to a young girl with rather frizzy hair, whom I immediately recognized as Jin, the girl that Zuko went out with one time in Ba Sing Se. Stuffing down my feelings of jealousy, I returned my attention to my current situation. I was absolutely bursting, but yet had no way to alleviate my stress.

I was pondering going out back when who should walk through the front door but good ol' Hypno-Eyes himself, Akura.

I pursed my lips in desperate thought...could he do it again for me? It would be so embarrassing, like it was last time. And I don't want to do it in front of people, that would be humiliating...and he's already done so much for me...I let out a grunt as it got worse. Yeah, I'm asking him.

Akura caught sight of me and we walked towards each other, and I spoke in a rushed voice before he could say anything, "Akura, I can't believe I'm asking you of this again, and so soon...but..." I lowered my voice, "I need to GO...and NOW..." My eyes were starting to water from holding it in so long

He chuckled. "Go? Go where?". I slapped my hand to my forehead. I kept forgetting how much of a spaz Akura was sometimes...

"Look," I said, my aching bladder fueling my irritation. "I forgot to use the bathroom this morning when I rushed out, and now its caught up with me. The bathroom line is so long and my bladder is killing me! Please, you gotta bend it out! I can't just let it go, there are too many people around, I don't know what else to do!" Akura was looking at me, utterly perplexed. I couldn't stop wriggling as I anxiously awaited his answer.

"Alright," he said, looking about the crowd, "I'll do it."

"Thanks for doing this again, Akura," I said with a blush rising in my cheeks.

"Ok, now, you need to tell me how bad it is. Since I can't see it, I need a different way to gauge how much I need to bend."

I was at a loss. I wasn't sure how to put in to words how excruciatingly full I was, but I took a stab at it, alright, well let's see, it hurts to hold it in, really badly, I'm cramping up here. It feels like my bladder is overflowing bad enough to fill two more bladders. Does that help at all?" I informed him with my rushed tone, as I was using all of my focus now to hold in everything.

He ran a hand through his hair, then perked up, "Here, follow me." He pulled me into an alley and checked to make sure no one was following us. He then uncapped his water pouch and fashioned it into a pot. He then blew on it, so it solidified into a crystalline chamber pot. "Use this," he said. "I'll stand guard."

I took the pot from him with trembling hands. It was large, but it didn't look large enough to hold what I was holding. Akura stood lookout while I did my business. "Um, Akura?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah?" he answered, still facing away from me.

I blushed furiously, "I need another pot. This one is full. And HURRY!"

"Are you serious," he asked, I didn't have to look at him to know he was surprised.

"Yeah..." I murmured, "now hurry please."

He sighed, and I thought I heard a chuckle, I wasn't quite sure, "you really do need to go then. Alright, I'll make another one."

"Hurry please!"

He ran to a nearby fountain to collect some water. As I waited to empty the remainder of my bladder, I heard Iroh cry out with joy. "We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" he exclaimed ecstatically.

Akura brought the pot back and I grabbed it from him rather harshly. "Sorry," I mumbled. "It was SO hard to stop when the first pot filled..." when I had finished, I looked, embarrassed, at Akura. "What do we do with it?" I asked. Akura made a waving motion with his hands, and both the pot and its contents evaporated. I giggled and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," he said warmly.

I looked down at my feet, ashamed to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry for doing that to you again...I know it must embarrass you as much as in embarrasses me. I...I'll do my best not to ask you to do that again...I'm sorry." I feel like I've lost all of my dignity having to ask him to do this for me twice.

"Hey, its fine, Olivia, you're not the only one with a smaller-than-average bladder..." I looked up, wondering whether or not to take this as a compliment or a joke. "I mean, I've seen the Gaang travel, and I know for a fact that they have to stop every 27 minutes or so Katara can relieve herself."

I wasn't sure how he knew this, but I decided not to ask. Anyways, it was almost time we started making for the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. There was a very important battle with our names on it. I suddenly felt very scared, knowing what would happen, and wish desperately that Akura would hug me, but I knew despite all his talents, Akura was extremely poor and reading women.

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to regain my mental composure, which miserably failed. This would be my first battle...well the first battle that I remember, anyways. With the bounty on my head, and what Iroh said, it was quite certain that I've had battles that I have yet to remember. "Akura..." I started, without knowing what I would say. Then I just couldn't hold it in anymore, I practically jumped on Akura and hugged him tightly, wishing my fears would go away.

Akura seemed quite taken aback by my sudden outburst of emotion, but he hugged me back just the same. It made me feel loads better, with his strong arms around my waist. He raised my face to his and kissed my mouth.

His kiss was soft and comforting, just what I needed. I returned the kiss before our lips parted. I felt so safe here with him, I wouldn't mind staying here forever. I looked up in his deep blue eyes, doing my best to not lose focus and dive into them.

"Olivia-" Iroh said as he went around the corner, once he saw the two of us, he halted in his steps and smiled softly, "never mind, Lee and I will go on and see the Earth King without you tomorrow morning. You have the day off tomorrow, Miss Olivia." He winked at me before he left quickly, causing me to be in confusion.

"Um...ok," I said to no one in particular. I then rested my head on Akura's shoulder, enjoying that I could be with him tomorrow...though I know that it will be interrupted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everybody! I wouldn't mind a review...please press the pretty button and write me a review, even if it's only one word. And I don't mind criticism, I will do my best to improve on what you all have told me and probably most likely will tell me.**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey everybody! I know I haven't been on in months, but I've been busy being a high school senior (graduating Friday YESSS), and my step dad was diagnosed with cancer. We won't be sure until mid-June if it's all gone or not, but he's had chemotherapy and radiation treatments. He just got his stomach tube out and has started going back to work for a few hours a day. When he eats he can't taste anything, and he can't eat much or he'll get sick. Right now he isn't feeling too well, but this time he's actually sick, it's not just the cancer. We're hoping it's nothing serious and it can be gone quickly.**

**I'm deeply sorry for this.**

**And to let you know, I found a lot of stuff I need to edit, and I could modify in the chapters that I have put up for everyone to read. So I'll be reposting this story, chapter by chapter, and even more.**

**Sincerely,**

**Livstar235**

**PS-I hope ya'll forgive me! I love you!**


	17. Another Author's Note

**Just to let my followers know, I'm reposting this story BUT as a different story. It's Into the World of Avatar, if you wouldn't mine clicking on my Penname and just going there to read and review, that would be awesome! Oh, and to follow. It will be a lot like this, but different. That's why I posted it as a different story instead of simply replacing it, which I tried, but didn't work out too hot.**

**So, thank you! You guys are awesome for staying this long! You need to get some cookies or cake or something delicious and dessertful.**


End file.
